Les ombres du passé
by Rodeuse
Summary: Post Reichenback - Caché sous une fausse identité de SDF, Sherlock ne peut se détacher de John qu'il espionne jour et nuit. En son absente et suite à sa fausse mort, il est confronté à ses peurs véritables et à son passé ( Slash ou pas, c'est à vous de décider je ne pense pas que je ferai plus que ce qu'il y a dans la série, peut-être futur T à cause de violences )
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :-) Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui suivaient Origines ... **

**Et que j'ai carrément laissé tomber ! Je suis quelqu'un de très instable, veuillez me pardonnez. Peut-être qu'un jour vous aurez la suite je n'en sais rien. **

**mais je voulais surtout me concentrer sur le passé d'Holmes et c'est ce que j'ai fait. La suite, même si je vous spoile un peu, n'avez pas grande importance, John se disputait avec ses parents devant Holmes déguisé qui pour le coup se met à le défendre et ils partent ensuite s'installer ensemble, à Baker Street, avec l'argent de John. Quand à Stone, comme certains me l'on fait remarqué ;-), c'est effectivement un diminutif de Gladstone, Et lorsqu'ils emménagent, John convainc Sherlock d'adopter un chien - Gladstone - en lui confiant que quand il était enfant, il avait un chien qu'il s'appelait Glad et ils décident d'associer les deux noms de leurs anciens animaux de compagnie respectif. ce n'est qu'un clin d'oeil que j'ai souhaité mettre, tout d'abord parce que pour moi Holmes ets chat et Watson chien et je ne pense pas être la seule à avoir comparé, dans les deux versions films et série, Sherlock Holmes a un chat. Voilà :-) Il se peut donc que je l'écrive un jour mais je ne promets rien. **

**Bon, désolé :-D je ne suis pas sure non plus que cette fic ai de fin, ni de suite en fait, peut-être se suffit-elle à elle même mais je l'ai écrit au début dans l'intention d'explorer en flash back l'enfance et l'adolescence de Sherlock, mais je ne sais vraiment pas si je continuerai ou non. Cependant, pour information, pour moi ces fameuses "ombres" ou terreurs sont réveillée par le chien des Baskervilles, par le sentiment de peur qui s'infiltre en lui et qui le fait revivre certaines scènes, c'était donc, pour moi, ces angoisses là qui l'on saisi dans ma fic " Terreurs nocturnes " **

**Je vous remercie de venir lire :-) Bonne journée à vous, ou bonne soirée. Ou bonen nuit, si vous êtes comme moi et que vous lisez des fanfics à des heures indues ^^ **

**Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'aurais pas la prétention de prétendre cette histoire fidèle à la série, à vous de juger, je n'écris pas pour être conforme un univers sinon à quoi bon écrire ?**

Une rafale de vent s'engouffra sous le sweat gris de Sherlock qui saisit sa capuche d'un geste vif pour l'empêcher de découvrir son visage. Assis à même le sol sur le trottoir, adossé au mur, les genoux repliés contre lui, il fixait les jambes des passants qui défilaient devant lui, inlassablement, à rythme rapide. Comme ils s'empressaient, préoccupés par leurs pitoyables soucis quotidiens ! Autrefois, Sherlock aurait haussé un coin de lèvre en une expression méprisante mais il n'en fit rien. Le regard immobile, les bras étroitement croisés contre sa poitrine, il continuait à observer le ballet incessant et insipide des pas impatients, en écoutant le son des pièces percutant, de temps à autre, le goudron juste en face de lui.

Il se trouvait à Baker Street, à quelques portes seulement du 221b. Depuis quelques temps, John y venait tous les matins avant de se rendre à son cabinet et y revenait tous les soirs, après le travail. Et chaque fois, Sherlock était là. A l'attendre. Il guettait le son particulier de ses pas et du claquement de la canne qui avait repris sa place aux côtés de l'ancien médecin militaire. Quand il passait devant lui, et que chaque pli de son pantalon, chaque détail des chaussures usées se gravait dans sa mémoire, il sentait une chaleur glaciale embraser son sternum.

Il fermait les yeux pour ne pas tendre la main vers lui, pour ne pas se lever précipitamment et hurler " John ! ". Il fermait les yeux ... pour mieux n'entendre plus que lui. Alors, quand John tournait les clés dans la serrure et refermait la porte, il se levait lentement, tout engourdi par les heures d'attente immobiles, traversait la rue, s'asseyait sur un banc et regardait la lumière éclairer la fenêtre du salon du 221b. Parfois, il le voyait prendre le thé avec Mme Hudson et parler avec elle, longuement, puis tous deux se serrant dans les bras et se réconfortant mutuellement. D'autres fois - le plus souvent - il y venait seul et Sherlock, par intermittence le voyait aller et venir, tourner en rond, se passer les mains sur le visage puis s'effondrer et il devinait que John sanglotait prostré sur le tapis.

L'espionner était devenu sa drogue.

Il avait cru, durant un instant d'euphorie insensé, pouvoir oublier. Tout recommencer. Et même jouir du double prestige d'avoir battu Moriarty et réussi à leurrer jusqu'à l'homme qui le connaissait le mieux : John. Bien évidemment, la souffrance de celui-ci, causée par sa soi-disant mort était la cerise sur le gâteau, le bonus incontestable de son jeu. Tout fonctionnait à merveille : une fois de plus, sa parfaite, sa sublime et inhumaine intelligence triomphait.

La fin parfaite. Se tenir là, en génie divin, artisan d'une effroyable machination, détenteur d'une inconcevable vérité ignorée de tous, à les regarder se débattre dans ses fils de marionnettiste, misérables humains submergés par l'illusion.

La fin parfaite, n'est ce pas ?

_N'est ce pas... ? _

Pourquoi... pourquoi donc, alors, cette amertume l'envahissait-elle ?

A trop toucher aux pouvoirs célestes, le génie aurait-il dégringolé à terre ?

A trop désirer l'inhumanité ... le sociopathe méprisant se retrouverait-il en miséreux sans abri, ombre errante ignorée, esquivée, dédaignée de tous ?

A quoi bon jouir d'une telle victoire, sans les exclamations ébahies et subjuguées de John, sans son admiration ? Sans le rire de soulagement fou qui les prendrait tous deux, lorsqu'ils seraient installés bien au chaud au 221b juste après une bonne enquête dangereuse, rocambolesque et compliquée, devant un bon thé et une assiette remplie à ra-bord de petits gâteaux faits maison par Mme Hudson, à se moquer d'Anderson et de Donovan et d'échanger, sous l'effet des nerfs se relâchant, des plaisanteries plus absurdes les unes que les autres ?

A quoi bon... à quoi bon, loin de John, être heureux de triompher ?

Il avait atteint le point de non retour. Franchi la limite à ne pas dépasser. C'est seulement en le voyant anéanti devant sa tombe que le choc avait eu lieu. Car non, il n'avait pas réussi à le tromper. Lui, John Watson, continuait à avoir foi en lui, aveuglément, jusqu'à supplier un mort de revenir à la vie !

Sherlock avait compris alors, ce que signifiait " la vraie vie". Que dans la vraie vie, les gens n'étaient pas des marionnettes inférieurs à sa suprême intelligence et précieux seulement parce que lui tenait à eux, mais de vraies personnes avec leur caractère, leurs émotions, leurs valeurs propres, leurs qualités et leurs défauts et que sa supériorité intellectuelle ne lui donnait pas le droit de jouer avec eux.

Il avait réalisé ce que c'était de blesser un autre être humain ; quelqu'un qui compte plus que tout au monde. Et que faire mal à cette personne... était pire que de se blesser soi-même.

Il avait réalisé que John pouvait souffrir aussi bien que lui et que sa souffrance n'avait pas moins de valeur que la sienne. Ce n'était plus des calculs ni des réactions chimiques ... mais John, en train de retenir ses sanglots devant sa tombe en l'implorant de revenir, même alors qu'il le croyait mort... John Watson, le médecin rationnel, lui demandait un miracle. Car il était Sherlock Holmes ... et le grand Sherlock Holmes devait être capable d'accomplir un miracle. John avait foi en lui jusqu'à être persuadé qu'il pouvait transcender la mort.

Et dans son plan génialissime, jamais Sherlock n'avait envisagé ce que ça lui ferait, à lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu prédire cette fragilité nouvelle, _humaine_, qui s'imposait à lui. John Watson était sa faille.

Alors il l'attendait. Pour l'apercevoir un instant, une seconde, soir et matin, jour après jour. Et ainsi se sentir, peut-être, un peu moins coupable ... ou plus encore.

Lorsque ses pensées s'estompèrent pour le faire revenir à la réalité, il se rendit compte que le soir commençait à tomber en cette fin d'automne et que John ne venait toujours pas. Il se releva péniblement en s'appuyant contre le mur, et traversa la route pour gagner le trottoir d'en face. Mais aucune lumière ne traversait les rideaux de la fenêtre du 221b.

Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et attendit, attendit encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus que lui dans la rue et que la nuit l'engloutisse, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses membres. Il attendit jusqu'à perdre toute notion du temps, jusqu'à ne plus voir que la porte close du 221b. Il attendit jusqu'à renoncer à aller dormir dans les sous-terrains de la ville avec les autres SDF, et se laissant tomber sur le côté, le corps raidi par le froid, il se recroquevilla. Il fixait toujours le perron de cette porte qu'ils avaient tant de fois franchie ensemble auparavant et n'arrêta que lorsque ses yeux, gonflés de fatigue, se brouillèrent pour se fermer.

Où serait-il allé d'autre ? Sa maison – la seule – se trouvait ici, juste en face.

Et il ne pourrait plus jamais y retourner.

_" Vous avez l'air triste quand vous vous croyez loin de son regard." _

La phrase de Molly trottait dans son esprit lorsque Sherlock s'éveilla. Avait-il l'air triste, maintenant ? Certainement. Pas seulement triste, mais vide aussi. Il bougea un peu et grimaça lorsqu'une brûlure soudaine et intense traversa son épaule gauche sur laquelle il avait dormi. Il y porta une main tout en se redressant et se força à se lever, puis à avancer. Son mal de tête avait augmenté et il bénit la grisaille de ce jour sans lumière. La bruine fraîche, sur son front brûlant, le soulagea un peu tandis qu'il avançait, se mêlant à la foule tel le fantôme qu'il était devenu, entre les bruits de la vie qui s'éveillait et les feuilles mortes balayées par le vent. En passant devant un panneau d'affichage, il ne put s'empêcher un coup d'oeil vers la vieille page de journal placardée sur la brique rouge : "** suicide of fake genius**", et à présent pratiquement entièrement recouverte. Il remarqua également l'inscription " **I believe in Sherlock Holmes**", taguée avec la même peinture jaune que l'affaire des criminels chinois, et son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Presque instinctivement, ses pas le dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la petite amie de John dont il avait oublié le nom et qu'elle partageait avec lui. Là, simple passant anonyme, à l'ombre des arbres, il patienta. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit sur le couple. Ils se tenaient par la main et se chamaillaient gentiment, riant de concert. John se détourna pour fermer à clé et tandis qu'elle allait s'échapper, il la retint par le poignet. L'enlaçant tendrement mais non sans une certaine fougue, il l'embrassa. Le baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce que les amants, à court de souffle, ne se séparent pour reprendre leur respiration. Un sourire éclatant sur le visage, la femme se dégagea et courut vers sa voiture, garée juste devant.

- A tout à l'heure ! S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Mais John s'empressa de la rejoindre et saisi la poignée de la porte passagère avant qu'elle ne mette le contact.

- Attend, je pars avec toi !

Elle arrêta son geste et le fixa, stupéfaite.

- Mais tu ne vas pas à ... Baker Street ? ... Comme tu n'y es pas allé hier soir, je pensais... Je peux prendre tes premiers rendez-vous, ce n'est pas un...

- Non, ce n'est pas peine ! La coupa-t-il.

Souriant, il monta dans le véhicule, qui démarra et s'éloigna dans un vrombissement de moteur.

De l'autre côté de la rue, une larme translucide s'écrasa sur le goudron.

Anéanti, Sherlock fixait le coin de la rue derrière lequel la voiture venait de disparaître.

Puis il se força à s'en détourner et commença à avancer au hasard, d'une démarche incertaine, le corps parcouru de frissons.

John l'avait oublié. Cette cruelle déduction s'inscrivit en lui avec la violence d'un flingue braqué sur la nuque. Il déboucha sur une vaste place et dans un gémissement rauque, regarda autour de lui. Il voyait tout, absolument tout. Dans les moindres détails.

Il aurait pu, en quelques phrases seulement, réduire à né ant la fierté et la vie privée de la plupart des passants qui l'entouraient. Mais il réalisa seulement qu'aucun ne pouvait lui rendre la pareille et, pire encore que cela, s'en moquait. Personne ne le voyait.

Il n'était plus que le fantôme d'un imposteur qui s'était jeté, dans son chagrin et sa folie, du haut de la tour de Reichenbach.

Et la seule personne au monde qui l'ai vraiment regardé, admiré, soutenu et respecté malgré sa plus insupportable nature, l'unique homme au monde à n'avoir jamais douté de lui, pas même une seule seconde, pas même devant sa tombe, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui, l'avait oublié.

John... _John _l'avait oublié. C'était un homme simple qui n'aimait pas manquer les repas et ne pas dormir la nuit, un homme qui s'occupait des courses, des factures, du ménage, du thé, qui râlait souvent et ne pouvait du reste pas se mesurer à son intelligence, malhabile à jouer les détectives.

Mais ce même homme dans toute sa simplicité avait toujours eu foi en lui, depuis le premier instant, et en toute circonstance. Jamais il n'avait fui. Et il était, dans sa vie entière, le seul. Le seul qui ai pris la peine de l'aborder et de chercher à le connaître au-delà des apparences, sans le traiter de tête de con égoïste et narcissique, ni le prendre pour un criminel psychopathe, ni se comporter en fanatique avide de dévoiler les moindres détails de sa vie privée.

Son seul ami.

Le seul qui comptait.

Et si le voir souffrir lui avait causé jusque-là une douleur intolérable, elle avait quelque chose de doux qui transcendait la mort et les unissait plus encore dans la séparation.

Mais à présent...

Sherlock ne se sentit pas seulement seul et abandonné.

Alors qu'il tournait sur lui même, le vertige le saisit. Les silhouettes des passants se muèrent en un tourbillonnement criard et assourdissant. Il cligna des yeux ; il voyait trouble. Il voulut s'échapper, mais ils l'encerclaient de tous côtés. Il tenta un pas, puis un autre, tanguant de droite et de gauche comme un ivrogne. Une douleur aiguë oppressait ses tempes en un sifflement incessant.

Sherlock se sentit ... _mort._

Comme si tout n'était plus que néant. Comme si plus rien n'avait de sens et que quoi qu'il se passe à présent ...

ça n'avait aucune importance.

Comme s'il n'existait plus.

Et d'ailleurs, existait-il ?

Ses genoux se dérobèrent, il sombra dans ce qui lui sembla une chute lente et sourde et il ne sentit même pas la douleur lorsque sa tête heurta le sol. Étalé sur le flanc, il fixait les pieds défiler inlassablement, comme des petites fusées, taches de couleurs sans formes. Il perdit connaissance.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, j'aurais cependant besoin de renseignement n'étant pas très au fait des lois anglaises, Scotland Yard peut-il mettre en garde à vu un SDF parce qu'il n'a pas de papier et parce qu'on le retrouve inconscient sur la voies publique ? Et qu'elles sont les démarches alors prises par la police ? ( oui, je ne vous spoile pas du tout là lol, mais j'ai besoin de votre avis ) **

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! ;) **


	2. les ombres du passé chapitre 2

**Bon sang, il est 1 h 21 du matin et je suis toujours là, à corriger et à réécrire certains passages. M'en veuillez pas si j'écris mal et si je fais des fautes, parfois je me relis j'ai peur. C'est parce que c'est mon coeur qui écrit et il connait pas vraiment l'orthographe, Sherlock trouverait cela consternant et tant pis, je l'aime quand même. Bref. Assez discuté. **

**je vous poste le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise, il y a surement des incohérences quant à la façon de la police de procéder et dans le lieux lui même de garde à vu, pardonnez moi mais je n'ai jamais fait de séjour dans les gardes à vus de Scoltland Yard ni dans aucun commissariat de Police dans le monde d'ailleurs. Cependant, si jamais vous savez des choses que j'ignore et qui pourraient m'être utile, dites moi, je suis prête à changer. **

**Merci de lire :) **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira... **

**Petite info, il n'y aura pas de slash entre Lestrade et Sherlock ( désolé, Glasgow, je sais que tu aimes ce couple ... ;) ) mais je vais essayer de creuser leur relation dans cette fic plus encore que celle entre John et Sherlock. **

Lorsque Sherlock revint à lui, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut ce relent pestilentiel de mauvais alcool et de sueur mêlés. Il fronça le nez, entrouvrit les paupières. La lumière l'agressa, il les referma brutalement.

Il était allongé sur un sol dur et poisseux. Il se redressa sur les coudes, se força à s'asseoir. Son épaule courbaturée lui arracha un gémissement, et sans surprise, sa migraine n'avait pas diminuée. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, remarqua qu'il avait de la fièvre. Une toux grasse résonna alors dans le petit espace presque vide. Sherlock leva les yeux, pour voir un caïd à la stature impressionnante, grand et obèse, assis sur un lit de camp trop petit pour lui. Des tatouages maculaient ses deux bras nus croisés sur sa poitrine et il puait la transpiration. Sa mine sévère et renfrognée, ses lèvres baissées vers le bas en une expression totalement inesthétique, sans parler des reniflements nasal continus, lui donnait l'allure d'un gigantesque et monstrueux bouledogue Sherlock fronça les sourcils, ce qui intensifia son mal de crâne et il grimaça.

Que faites-vous là ? S'informa-il en se levant pour inspecter les lieux, qui ... ?

une sensation de faiblesse lui coupa la parole et la vision trouble, il se rassit.

Où sommes nous ? Reprit-il, comment suis-je arrivé-là ?

Les mains devant les yeux, privé de regard, en être réduit à poser ces questions le blessa profondément. Comme s'il était humain. Et plus encore que la mort, Sherlock détestait se sentir humain. _Vulnérable_. En d'autres termes, pitoyable.

On est en garde à vu, mon pote, répliqua l'homme d'une voix hargneuse, ça fait un moment qu'il t'ont balancé là.

Garde à vu. Parfait. Manquait plus que ça ! Ces imbeciles de ...

_Non d'un chien !_ Il était en garde à vu.

_Scotland Yard. Lestrade._

Sherlock jura pour lui même. Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Si sa condition de sans papier l'avait protégé jusque là, il semblait qu'à présent elle devienne la cause de sa condadation. Lestrade avait beau être un imbecile de flic, Sherlock savait qu'il faisait bien son boulot.

Il ne parvint pas à déterminer combien de temps cela dura. Une éternité lui sembla-t-il. Au comble de l'ennui, il finit, résigné, par s'allonger sur le banc de pierre inconfortable. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, le corps parcouru de tremblement.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin dans un cliquetis de clé et un grincement et il rouvrir les yeux.

- Toi ! L'interpella un jeune flic en avançant droit vers lui, vient par là.

Il le saisi par le bras, le releva de force et lui passa les menottes. Puis il l'entraina à sa suite. Le visage baissé encore dissimulé sous la capuche de son sweat démesuré, Sherlock observait les jambes des policiers qui apparaissaient dans son champ de vision. Il savait parfaitement où ils l'emmenaient. Il connaissait ces couloirs comme sa poche, et plus encore le chemin qui menait au bureau de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

On ouvrit la porte et tout en le poussant brutalement dans la pièce, le jeune policier s'exclama :

- Inspecteur, on vous amène le SDF.

Puis la porte se referma derrière lui. Debout à l'endroit même où on l'avait laissé, Sherlock attendit.

- Assez-vous.

La voix de Lestrade raisonna dans le silence. Sherlock avança lentement et se laissa tomber mécaniquement sur une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau.

Comme un enfant pris en faute, il fixait ses deux poings serrés sur ses genoux crispés. Lestrade soupira. Sherlock risqua alors un coup d'oeil et remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué.

- Votre nom ? Demanda-t-il, la lassitude dans sa voix parfaitement palpable.

Sherlock demeura silencieux. Il n'avait pas revu Lestrade depuis tout ce temps et se retrouver de nouveau en ce lieux en pareille situation le troubla étrangement, bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Peut-être sa femme qui le menait par le bout du nez et le trompait à tout va. Peut-être avait il divorcé depuis le temps, Sherlock avait du mal à se souvenir de ce détail. Comme si cela avait de l'importance. Tant mieux pour lui si c'était le cas, un homme comme Lestrade ne devrait pas s'encombrer d'une femme.

- Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom, s'il vous plait ? Répéta l'inspecteur, agacé.

- Pas de nom, gromela Sherlock d'une voix basse et grave à demi étouffée .

Il y eu un instant de silence, puis Lestrade reprit :

- Ecoutez, un de mes collègues vous a trouvé inconscient au milieu de Belford Square, pouvez-vous avoir l'amabilité de décliner votre identité ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sherlock se sentit acculé. Pris au piège. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir d'une pirouette, comme avant, en fermant le caquet à tous les policiers présents avant s'en aller, fier comme un paon, son long manteau noir flottant derrière lui. Mais ce Sherlock n'existait plus pour personne. Ce Sherlock était mort et son long manteau impeccable, qu'un frêle souvenir.

- Je ne suis plus personne.

Comme sa voix lui semblait pathétique ! Aussi fragile que celle de l'enfant qu'il était jadis. Ce garçon maigre assis à l'écart, silencieux, à regarder les autres s'amuser entre eux sans jamais participer, des livres comme greffés aux bras. Un garçon incroyablement brillant mais aussi terriblement différent, oscillant sans arrêt entre un silence qui se confondait au mutisme et une implacable insolence qui explosait soudainement, aux moments les plus inappropriés. Un garçon que ni les professeurs ni la famille n'appréciaient vraiment et cherchaient encore moins à comprendre.

Quant aux garçons et filles de son age ... l'évocation seule suffit à le faire grimacer.

Instinctivement, Sherlock rentra la tête entre ses épaules voûtées. Il se haïssait pour cela mais les vieux réflexes de son adolescence refirent surface à une vitesse impressionnante. Face à Lestrade, pour la première fois, il se sentit menacé, dominé. Et il détesta ça.

Ce dernier, dont la respiration grave et profonde trahissait la colère qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de refouler, reprit froidement :

- Les informations que j'exige actuellement de vous sont de banales questions de routine, croyez moi il y a bien pire comme interrogatoire. Alors, je le répète une dernière fois : _Quel est votre nom ?_

Le visage toujours obstinément baissé, Sherlock ne répondit pas. Quelque chose bloquait en lui, au niveau de la gorge. Toutes ses facultés de mensonges, de manipulation et de jeu, semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Pas comme si elles l'avaient soudainement planté là sans pitié, non, plutôt comme s'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler et réalisait alors, avec effroi, qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas comment faire.

- Bien, vous refusez de coopérer ! S'écria Lestrade en faisant claquer un dossier sur la table pour le ranger dans un tiroir qu'il referma brutalement, très bien, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui aura des ennuis ! J'ai d'autres affaires bien plus importantes qui m'attendent, alors, croyez moi bien que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Sachez cependant que nous sommes également ici pour protéger la population et que nous aurions pu vous aider. Vous resterez donc en garde à vue jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je vous réinterrogerai demain et si vous n'êtes toujours pas disposé à vous montrez un peu plus coopératif ... je serai obligé de prendre des mesures d'une toute autre ampleur bien que cela ne me réjouisse absolument pas. Bastien !

Le jeune policer fit de nouveaux instantanément irruption dans la pièce.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Ramenez-le en garde à vue.

- Tout de suite, Inspecteur.

Et on le traina de nouveau dans la petite salle poisseuse, irrespirable et glacée.

La nuit qui suivi fut un véritable calvaire. Couché en foetus sur son banc en pierre, enroulée dans une misérable couverture en laine, il grelottait sans relâche. Sa fièvre ne semblait pas augmenter, mais pas diminuer non plus. Il sentait le regard de l'homme obèse sur lui. Peu importe. Lui songeait aux soirée chaleureuses dans le 221 b, au canapé douillet dans lequel il s'affalait tandis que John tentait tant bien que mal de ranger le désordre ambien tout en l'insultant par tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles – et John pouvait faire preuve d'une incroyable imagination lorsqu'il était en colère. Il songeait au thé qu'il lui apportait quand même, lorsqu'il abandonnait enfin sa lutte perdue d'avance et s'asseyait sur le fauteuil, sa propre tasse à la main, allumant la télévision pour une série policière à laquelle Sherlock, sans y avoir jeté le moindre coup d'oeil, trouvait immédiatement la résolution. Alors, John râlait, lui disant que tant mieux pour lui s'il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais que l'intérêt n'était pas pour lui de tout savoir avant même que ça se passe, et que si ça l'ennuyait, il avait qu'à aller se coucher ou aller jouer du violon.

Le souvenir arracha un sourire douloureux à Sherlock. Le visage toujours caché sous sa capuche, il sentit une larme, une unique larme, rouler sur sa joue et se glisser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il y avait longtemps, si longtemps, que Sherlock n'avait pas pleuré... En oubliant bien sur le coup de fil à John sur le toit de Reichenback. Parce que sur le toit de Reinchenback, malgré tout, il était encore le grand détective Sherlock Holmes.

Mais pleurer ainsi, seul et misérable à l'abri des regards, ça faisait très longtemps.

_Sherlock a 8 ans. Il est assis dans le noir sur son petit lit une place, dans sa chambre, son pyjama déjà sur le dos. Interdit, il fixe, entre ses petites jambes repliées, la porte entrouverte d'où s'échappe la lumière du couloir. Des voix lui parviennent de l'étage inférieur. Ce sont les voix de Mycroft et de sa mère, doublées par le son de la télévision. Ils discutent gaiement dans le salon. Il entend soudain un éclat de rire. Son frère a surement dû faire une remarque désopilante sur le film en cours._

_Sherlock a un petit rire narquois, se force à se coucher sur le côté pour ne plus écouter et en essayant de se convaincre que de toute façon, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Mais il n'y peut rien. Il les entend aussi bien que s'ils étaient dans sa chambre à parler entre eux sans même remarquer son existence._

_Sa mère est femme au foyer. C'est une femme sévère, exigeante, autoritaire. Pourtant, elle ne peut cacher son faible pour Mycroft, l'aîné qui sait la rendre aussi douce qu'un agneau. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas en ce qui le concerne. Il a beau tout faire pour essayer d'être à la hauteur, mais les belles manières de Mycroft, sa bonne conduite en classe, ses notes excellentes dans toutes les matières, son ambition, font vite l'ombre à l'enfant réservé, solitaire et insolent qu'il est. Ce n'est pas que Sherlock n'est pas intelligent. Il comprend tout très bien. Peut-être même trop bien. L'école l'ennuie au plus haut point. S'il est doué en mathématique l'Histoire comme le système solaire lui semblent totalement inutile et ses résultats, autant que son comportement, sont tout à fait inégaux en fonction de ce qui lui semble intéressant ou non à retenir. S'il est silencieux la plupart du temps, il lui arrive fréquemment de commettre quelques erreurs comme s'adresser soudainement en plein cours à la maîtresse pour lui informer qu'elle utilise le même gel douche que monsieur le directeur ( déjà marié et pas avec elle, s'il on en croit la marque d'alliance absente à son doigt ) et porte de nouvelles boucles d'oreille qui de toute évidence sont celles qui lui a offerte puisque hier il a vu ce dernier arriver le matin avec la même petite boite que celle qui dépasse actuellement de sa trousse. Et lui suggérer d'être un peu plus discrète parce que la femme du dit directeur ne serait peut-être pas être très contente si elle l'apprenait. Ce qui visiblement était une erreur, comme tous les autres éclats auxquels il est quotidiennement sujet. Alors, l'école est pour lui un véritable calvaire car ne comprenant pas l'hostilité des autres à son égard il est toujours immanquablement et totalement solitaire, à apprendre par coeur les rues de Londres ou les composants chimiques de telle substances, ou encore étudiant la fabrication d'une chaussure – toujours utile, ou ne sait jamais._

_Mais Sherlock a beau réfléchir, il ne se souvient pas la dernière fois où quelqu'un s'est réellement montré doux avec lui. Quant à son père, ambassadeur pour le gouvernement britanique, il est très peu souvent à la maison. La famille Holmes ne manque certes de rien, habitant dans une riche maison de campagne et ayant tout ce qu'ils désirent ou presque._

_Mais Sherlock aurait cent fois, mille fois préféré être nait dans une famille modeste si cela lui avait permi d'être aimé et regardé._

_Mais cela il ne l'avouera jamais._

_Il n'y tient plus. Il se glisse hors de la chambre, trottine dans les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, avance tout doucement vers le salon, entrouvre la porte ... alors, il les aperçoit tous les deux si complices, si parfaitement accordés. Et tout le courage qu'il avait rassemblé pour descendre jusque là et entrouvrir cette porte, l'abandonne d'un seul coup. Il ne peut pas rentrer, traverser la pièce pour se tenir devant le canapé et leur demander s'il peut venir lui aussi où simplement se glisser entre eux pour partager leur câlin._

_Un calin. _

_Personne ne lui a jamais fait de calin. Ce n'est sans doute pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer._

_Alors il va se poster en haut des escaliers, le visage appuyé contre les barreaux, à regarder le couloir vide sans parvenir à bloquer les larmes qui s'écoulent, comme un torrent silencieux, de ses grands yeux bleus gris._


	3. Chapter 3

**Et bien cette fois, il n'est que 19 h 36 ! Je fais des efforts ! ( pas le droit à faire des fautes raaaaaah )**

**Je vous poste le chapitre 3, chapitre assez court à chaque fois et je vais continuer dans ma lancée pour écrire ce soir le chapitre 4, je voulais le mettre avec mais en fait ça ira pas, et puis ce serait trop long après ^^ et je veux aller doucement. **

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews, et les follows :) Ca fait plaisir ! Vraiment. Merci de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, il se passe pas grand chose mais encore une fois, si ça allait trop vite ça serait pas drôle ;) **

**Bonne lecture :) **

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, striant la pièce sombre d'un raie de lumière qui vint éclairer la silhouette avachie de Sherlock. L'autre détenu, qui était en fait retenu pour cause d'ivresse sur le voix publique, avait été libéré le matin même.

- L'inspecteur Lestrade veut vous interroger.

Cette fois ci Sherlock se leva de lui-même pour avancer à pas traînant et incertains vers le policier posté devant la porte.

- Si l'inspecteur Lestrade s'intéressait un peu moins aux SDF et un peu plus aux criminels, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il lui passait les menottes, je ne serai peut-être pas ici.

Le jeune flic se raidit.

- Qu'avez vous dit ?

_Imbécile. je viens juste de le dire. fait fonctionner un peu ta matière grise !_

- Rien, préféra répondre Sherlock.

Encore une fois, il fut mené jusqu'au bureau de Lestrade où on lui libéra les poignets avant de lui ouvrir la porte qui se referma derrière lui.

Cette fois Sherlock ne leva pas les yeux. Il sentait le regard de Lestrade le scruter et pour une obscure raison, encore une fois, il s'en sentit profondément mal à l'aise.

- Bien, lui intima celui-ci d'une voix sévère. Vous serez peut-être plus disposé à parler après cette nuit en garde à vu ? Asseyez-vous.

Ce n'était pas une invitation, mais un ordre et Sherlock obéit tandis que toujours enfoncé dans son siège, Lestrade l'observait toujours.

- Monsieur.

Il parlait froidement et sans détour, détachant chaque syllabe.

- Comprenez-bien que j'ai autre chose à faire que m'intéresser à votre cas.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi suis-je encore ici ? Le coupa l'ancien détective consultant.

L'homme ravala une bouffée nerveuse et inspira un grand coup avant de poursuivre :

- Vous avez été amené ici parce que vous gêniez la voix publique et que vous ne possédez pas de papier, nous n'en avons pas trouvé sur vous en tout cas. Or nous devons savoir qui vous êtes avant de décider quoi faire de votre cas. Si vous êtes étranger et sans permis de séjour, nous serons obligé de vous rapatriez dans votre pays. Si vous êtes Anglais mais que vous ne possédez pas de papier ... comprenez bien que nous devons vous identifier !

- Les flics sont bien trop débordé par les histoires de voisinages des gens honnêtes pour s'intéresser à tous les sans abris qui traînent dans cette ville, à tous les inconnus qui crèvent à petit feu sans que vous ne voyez rien, répliqua Sherlock d'une voix si enrouée qu'il n'eut pas besoin de la modifier. C'est plus facile de choisir la facilité, n'est ce pas, Gregory Lestrade ?

Il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Sherlock le savait, il le savait avant même d'ouvrir la bouche mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne releva pas. Il pu le sentir se tension, pas par colère cette fois-ci. Un instant l'inspecteur demeura silencieux, jouant nerveusement avec son stylo qu'il faisait tourner frénétiquement entre ses doigts.

- Comprenez-bien, reprit-il en appuyant sur les deux premiers mots et en s'avançant pour s'accouder au bureau, que votre comportement des plus suspect me pousse à être obligé d'en savoir d'avantage ... Ainsi que cette agaçante manie de vous dissimuler le visage !

Cette fois-ci, il parlait d'une vois basse et lente indiquant qu'il était en pleine réflexion et pour la première fois, Sherlock n'eut en tête aucune réplique désagréable. Seulement de l'appréhension. Et si Lestrade venait à comprendre ?

- Qu'avez donc de si important à cacher ... pour rester sous cette apparence de SDF ?

Il se raidit. Ses craintes étaient belles et bien fondées. Il avait mis Lestrade à bonne école et celui-ci avait bien plus étudié ses manières de procéder qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il se retrouvait piégé à son propre jeu.

Celui de n'avoir jamais envisagé le potentiel des personnes de son entourage ne pouvant se mesurer à son intelligence. Et il détestait devoir se l'avouer, mais la petite voix criarde qui lui murmurait ces mots avait raison. Il pouvait voir bien au delà que ce les autres voyaient, mais il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder ceux qui le supportaient jour après jour et qui finalement tenaient à lui. Il ne répondit pas et se mura dans un silence de glace tout le temps que dura l'interrogatoire.

Finalement Lestrade abandonna dans un soupir et annonça simplement :

- Vous allez souffrir, croyez-moi.

La porte s'ouvrit et tandis que le policier lui passait une nouvelle fois les menottes, Sherlock murmura dans son dos à l'intention de l'inspecteur :

- Il y a bien longtemps que je souffre, Lestrade, comme un million de choses juste sous vos yeux que vous ne voyez pas.

Cela faisait trois jours et deux nuits qu'ils tenaient le SDF en garde à vu, et les interrogatoires consécutifs n'avaient donné aucun résultat.

Certes l'homme n'avait pas de papiers, mais ils auraient pu prélever un échantillon de son ADN, faire des analyses, le prendre en photo et faire poster un article dans le journal, avec pour titre : **le SDF inconnu**.

C'est ce que Lestrade s'apprêtait à faire, avant d'entendre cette phrase, la dernière prononcée par l'homme avant qu'il ne cesse de prononcer un seul mot :

_Il y a bien longtemps que je souffre, Lestrade. Comme un million de choses juste sous vos yeux que vous ne voyez pas. _

Et c'est cette phrase, cette unique phrase lancé comme un défi, qui l'avait fait changer d'avis et de tactique. Il voulait gagner sans avoir recours à des méthodes scientifiques ou par la violence. Et d'un autre côté, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il voulait absolument irrépressiblement et immédiatement, savoir qui il était. Ne serai ce que voir son visage que l'homme gardait caché jusqu'ici et qu'il n'avait pas voulu, encore pour de fières et obscure raisons, l'y forcer.

Cette histoire n'aurait jamais dû l'obséder à ce point. Mais à la vérité, c'était une bien agréable obserssion par laquelle il se sentait de nouveau vivant. Et que c'était bon de ressentir l'adrénaline et les battements de coeur d'une énigme irrésolue, avec une seule idée en tête : la résoudre.

L'inspecteur eu un petit rire en frottant ses joues piquantes d'une barbe poivre et sel de quelques jours. Lui et Sherlock avaient bien plus en commun que le détective ne semblez penser, à l'époque ... lorsqu'il était encore en vie.

Lestrade soupira, un pli soucieux fendant cette fois son front tandis qu'il sentait le remord familier et inexpliqué mordre une nouvelle fois son coeur.

Tout semblait aller, dans les faits, vers la culpabilité d'un génie imposteur totalement détraqué qui 'était acharné sur un homme pour en faire son plus grand ennemi, sa " némésis".

Et tout allait dans ce sens, sans aucun doute possible. Le caractère impossible et particulièrement antipathique de Sherlock en premier lieu.

Mais il y avait la balle. La balle qui avait traversé le crâne de " Moriarty " - Lestrade ne parvenait pas encore à l'appeler Richard Brook – et qu'il ne pouvait, dans cette trajectoire, que s'être tiré lui-même.

Or pourquoi cet homme se serait-il suicidé ?

On pouvait émettre tout un tas d'hypothèses vraisemblables toutes mettant en scène le diabolisme et la perversité du criminel Sherlock Holmes, mais quelque chose ne collait pas.

Si l'intelligence de Sherlock était bel et bien montée de toute pièce et qu'il n'était qu'un homme ordinaire, il n'aurait jamais eu la présence d'esprit de manipuler cet homme pour l'obliger à se donner la mort, sauf s'il l'avait menacé d'une arme et il n'y en avait aucune autre sur les lieux du crime, ni sur Sherlock. Donc, en toute vraisemblance l'arme avec laquelle " Moriarty" s'était tué lui appartenait et il l'avait fait de son propre gré, sinon pourquoi se tirer une balle alors qu'il aurait pu l'utiliser pour tuer un criminel désarmé en face de lui ? Il aurait parfaitement pu tuer Sherlock, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était suicidé. Et Sherlock aussi. Et si Richard Brook était bien Richard Brook, il n'aurait jamais commis un tel acte.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui poussait Lestarde à douter de la culpabilité de Sherlock. Lestrade était un homme d'instinct, un homme entier. Il avait un jour fait confiance à un jeune homme étrange par instinct, et ce même instinct le poussait encore aujourd'hui à se dire qu'il avait dernière tout ça quelque chose de plus complexe que ne le laissaient supposer les apparences. Cependant, il ignorait totalement quoi.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage et se leva de sa chaise de bureau pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre.

Il faisait nuit à cette heure-ci et comme au bon vieux temps, il était toujours ici, à faire des heures sup' au commissariat jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

La vérité, c'est qu'il adorait le silence obscure de Scotland Yard où il pouvait enfin se retrouver seul pour réfléchir dans le calme.

Seul problème, pourquoi s'était-il encore mis à réfléchir à cette histoire là ? L'affaire Sherlock Holmes était classée depuis longtemps au yeux des autres. Mais lui n'avait jamais cessé d'y penser.

_L'affaire du SDF. _Il était resté pour l'affaire du SDF. _Pas pour Sherlock. _

Mais quelque chose en lui refusait d'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose. Pour la simple raison que pour lui, cette histoire n'avait jamais connu de résolution, et que son instinct savait que celle connue du monde entier n'était pas la bonne.

Si le mauvais caractère de Sherlock avait causé sa mort, peut-être que tout ce qu'il haïssait de son vivant – les sentiments – étaient tous ce qui désormais pouvait sauver sa mémoire.

Lestrade se rassit à son bureau et pour la centième fois, pour la _millième_ fois, il parcouru les documents, les articles les photos. Et d'autres images,, d'autres mots se formaient dans sa tête. Tout était allé si vite ... ébranlé par les soupçons de son équipe qui malgré ce que lui dictait son instinct trouvait quelque part une certaine logique, et même une logique de moins en moins douteuse, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Pris entre les claires accusations de Donovan, la véhémente colère de John et les ordres du procureur., il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ni de forger son propre opinion que déjà il se retrouvait avec deux corps sur les bras, une scène de crime inexplicable où gisaient, baignant dans leur propre sang, les corps sans vie de Sherlock Holmes et Jim Moriarty qui emportaient avec eux leur mystère à jamais irrésolu.

Et puis... John. Peu importait à ce moment-là de trouver la vérité. _Il y avait John. _John furieux, anéanti, brisé – fou – qui était entré en trombe au commissariat pour les insulter à coups de cris presque incompréhensibles et d'insultes vibrantes d'une haine pure. Il avait balancé tous les objets sur son passage, cassé les ordinateurs, renversé à terre bureaux et chaises et avant que les flics n'ai pu réagit, s'était écroulé, vidé de toute énergie. Lestrade l'avait ramassé, soutenu, ramené jusqu'à Baker street, ne pouvant éviter le regard vide, fixe, presque mort de son ami d'où s'écoulait un flot de larmes intarissables.

John avait besoin de toute l'aide possible, plus que jamais. Et lui, comme Mme Hudson, avaient mis leur propre sentiments de côté pour s'occuper de lui. Mais à présent que John avait, disons repris forme humaine, Lestrade ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser avec plus de lucidité et de recul à cette histoire de fou. Les interrogations se pressaient dans son esprits, et aucune ne trouvaient de réponses. Fatigué et plus atteint par cette histoire que ne le pensaient ses collègues ou même John lui-même, il s'était enfermé dans un quotidien morose et insipide, jusqu'à ce que ce SDF lui tienne tête et refuse de coopérer, ce qui n'avait fichtrement pas le moindre rapport mais bon sang, c'était comme ça.

Il était tard et Lestrade referma le dossier d'un coup sec, enfila son blouson, fit valdinguer sa besace noire sur son épaule et quitta son bureau. Dans le couloir, il hésita, commença à partir puis dans un grognement rageur fit volte face pour se diriger vers les cellules de garde à vu. C'était idiot. Complèteùment idiot. Pourtant, derrière la porte fermée, il ne pu résister à jeter un oeil par la petite fenêtre grillagée. L'homme était allongé en chien de fusil et tremblait frénétiquement dans son sommeil. Il marmonnait, gémissait. Lestrade se concentra un peu plus pour saisir ses bribes de phrases incohérentes.

- Non ... non ... pas vrai ... sui' pas ... 'osteur. Seul ... 'abandonnez-pas... John ... John ... 'eux 'as ... m' 'voir oublié ...

Le coeur de Lestrade fit un bond dans sa poitrine et leva les yeux vers la silhouette ramassée sur elle même et en proie à un cauchemar agité.

Mais bien sur, ça ne signifiait rien. Sa surprise retomba comme elle était venu. On était en Angleterre. Il y avait des million de John. Et puis ces paroles n'avaient pas vraiment de sens...

Tracassé, il fit silencieusement demi tour et quitta Scotland Yard.

Flask back

_Sherlock a dix ans._

_Sur le seuil de la porte entrouverte de la chambre son grand frère, il observe le dos tourné de Mycroft, son immense pull beige qui couvre son dos vouté sur ses révisions. Enfin, il pousse légèrement la porte qui émet un grincement indiscret dans le silence totale de la pièce, troublé seulement par le gratement de la plume sur le papier._

_Debout sur le palier, les mains derrière le dos Sherlock se tord les pieds sur le tapis._

_- Mycroft ?_

_Il avance tout près mais comme il ne réagit pas, il va jusqu'à s'accouder au bureau. De ses grands yeux d'enfants il observe le visage concentré de son frère._

_Sherlock l'admire. Il l'admire au delà de tout._

_Mycroft est une énigme perpétuelle. Et malgré la juste jalousie qu'il éprouve à son égard, Mycroft reste son modèle et il continue de l'admirer de toutes les fibres de son être, même si parfois, souvent, il le déteste._

_- Tu viens jouer aux pirates avec moi ?_

_La voix de Sherlock est basse et grave, incroyablement douce._

_Mycroft continue d'écrire un moment puis lève enfin les yeux de sa feuille et lui jette un regard agacé._

_- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de bêtises réplique-t-il en faisant claquer nerveusement sa langue contre son palais, va donc jouer tout seul, tu es assez grand maintenant._

_Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il a l'habitude. Mais ça fait pourtant toujours aussi mal. Sans un mot, le coeur douloureux et les larmes aux bords des yeux, Sherlock laisse sa main traîner sur le bureau jusqu'à tomber mollement le long de son flanc et tête baissée, il quitte la chambre, referme soigneusement la porte et s'allonge à même le sol sur le tapis du couloir, les yeux fixes perdus sous le rayon de lumière entre le sol et la porte refermée où il aperçoit les pieds de son frère._

**Alors ? chapitre Court c'est vrai, promis vous ne serez pas déçu j'écris la suite ce soir ! Vous l'aurez ... quand vous l'aurez ! Je ne promets jamais rien ! Mais je suis inspirée là en tout cas, et je risque de rester sur Lestrade pour un petit peu encore ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! **

**J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, bien que ce soit un peu surprenant de ma part et croyez moi j'ai été aussi surprise d'en avoir l'inspiration que vous le serez à le découvrir, j'imagine ! Bien que ce soit un peu une " parenthèse " dans l'histoire, le personnage amené dans ce chapitre y est pour une raison précise qui a parfaitement un lien avec la suite des évènements, rassurez-vous. Et je n'abandonne absolument pas le pauvre Sherlock à son triste sort dans sa cellule de garde à vu bien que les apparences soient contre moi, je reviendrais m'occuper de lui, soyez en sur ^^ les prochains chapitres seront centrés sur lui. **

**Simplement, j'avais envie, _besoin_, d'écrire ce passage.**

**Tout simplement parce que j'ai beau, comme tout le monde, craquer sur Sherlock ou encore sur Moriarty ( ce mec a quand même un putain de sex appeal ! ) si j'étais dans la série, en tant que femme c'est surement Lestrade ou Molly qui auraient mon dévolu, pour toutes les raisons que je déploie dans ce chapitre. **

**Je pense qu'ils sont chacun bien plus surprenant que ne le laissent supposer les apparences et parfois j'aimerais qu'on s'occupe un peu plus d'eux.**

**D'autre part Molly est un personnage que j'adore et qui je pense mérite un peu d'attention. **

**Je crois pas que quelqu'un ai déjà pensé à ce pairing et pourtant je trouve qu'ils vont magnifiquement bien ensemble ... ! Ce qui m'étonne moi-même de dire une chose pareil. Mais le slash a beau m'exciter, je ne suis pas une pro du " slashons tout le monde avec tout le monde ". La diversité, c'est bien :) la paix et l'amour ne sont pas uniquement dans les couples gays pas plus qu'ils ne le sont que dans les couples hétéros. Etant bi, il fallait bien que je diversifie un peu ^^ **

**Bref, assez bavardé. Bonne lecture ! Et faites moi par de vos réactions s'vous plait :) Même si un follow fait toujours plaisir, je préfère savoir pourquoi vous l'avez fait, après tout on est aussi là pour échanger !**

Les rues de Londres étaient presque vides à cette heure-ci et Lestrade pu conduire dans le calme, ce qui lui permit de continuer à réfléchir.

Il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge – à quoi diable servent les feu rouges en pleine nuit lorsqu'il n'y à personne ? – lorsque les éclats d'une conversation animée le tirèrent de ses pensées. Surpis, il eu d'abord du mal à se reconnecter à la réalité et tourna la tête. A sa droite, sur le trottoir, un homme visiblement éméché s'il on en croyait sa voix tonitruante et sa démarche incertaine, semblait vouloir rattraper une femme qui marchait d'un pas anxieux à quelques mètres devant lui sur le trottoir.

- Alleeeeeez, beugla l'homme, t'vas pas faire ta p'tite bourge coincée, s'pèce de salope, reviiieeeens !

- Fous moi la paix, Tony, je n'accepterai plus jamais de sortir avec toi ! Répliqua la femme sans se retourner et en pressant le pas, visiblement bouleversée

Il avait bu, suffisamment pour être vulgaire mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse le distancer. Il réussi à la saisir par le poignet et elle poussa un petit cri aigu, projetée de force sur le torse de l'homme.

- Laisse-moi ! Protesta-t-elle en tentant de s'échapper, alors que les mains baladeuses fouillaient son décolleté et allaient chercher ses cuisses, non, laisse-moi !

Il la retenait fermement et la plaquant contre un mur, lui dit d'une voix rauque d'excitation :

- ptite pute, c'est pas le moment d'faire ta mijaurée, ça te déplaisait pas tant que ça, avant ... hum ?

Il se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement, ses mains sales allant défaire la ceinture de son jean.

- Non ... non ! N... !

Les cris de la femme furent étouffés par les lèvres de l'homme qu'il venait d'écraser violemment contre les siennes et il commença à la bécoter brutalement, la pelotant de toute part.

C'est à ce moment là que Lestrade réagit. Sans faire attention si le feu passait au vert ou non il se gara en toute vitesse sur le bas côté, détacha hâtivement sa ceinture et ouvrit en trombe sa portière avant. Il déboula comme un fou sur le trottoir, se rua sans réfléchir vers l'homme qu'il saisit au col et envoya balader par terre.

- Salopard ! Explosa-t-il en se jetant sur lui pour lui envoyer un coup de point dans la figure.

- Eh ! Eh ! Hurla le voyou qui essayait de se défendre, T'es qui toi, connard ?

Lestrade le saisi par le col et le releva de force, une haine véritable l'animant d'une force directe et brutale.

- Rien qu'un connard de flic et tu perds rien pour attendre, ptit con, tu vas voir ce qu'on leur fait, au violeur dans ton genre !

Le voyou lui adressa un ignoble sourire.

- Violeur ? z'v'avez vu sa gueule à c'te pute, c'est qu'elle disait pas non à ...

- Ferme-la ! Hurla Lestrade en le secouant violemment par la gorge.

L'homme tenta alors de s'enfuir et le brusque mouvement les firent se retourner, assez du moins pour que la femme apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Et alors son sang se glaça dans sa poitrine.

- Mlle ... Mlle Hooper ?!

La stupeur était telle qu'il en oublia un instant l'homme suspendu à son bras.

En une seconde, l'image de Molly Hooper à moitié déshabillée, son visage défait dégoulinant de larmes et de maquillage noir, se grava dans son esprit et le choqua. Tant et si bien qu'il en lâcha sa prise et un instant plus tard, sa main se referma sur du vide. Il fit volte face, s'élança mais trop tard, le voyou était déjà loin et il ne pu que le poursuivre sur quelques mètres avant d'abandonner et de faire demi-tour.

Soudain, toute violence ou brutalité semblèrent le quitter et il avança à pas lents vers la jeune femme, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

- Mlle Hooper ? Murmura-t-il à vois basse, comme pour ne pas la troubler.

Soudain il douta fortement de la conduite à adopter. Le visage baissé, encore appuyée contre le mur et débraillée, elle fixait le sol, une expression de dégoût sur le visage et la bouche de Lestrade se tordit en un rictus d'empathie douloureuse tandis qu'il scrutait anxieusement les prunelles de la jeune femme. S'il savait faire face aux voyous en revanche, consoler une femme, c'était déjà une autre paire de manche et il n'était pas sur d'être doué pour ça, surtout lorsqu'il s'avérait qu'il connaissait la femme en question.

- Ecoutez, Mlle Hooper, je ... je voulais vous dire que ... vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gênée en quoi que ce soit, je sais que ... je sais que ça doit être dur et que je ne peux absolument pas savoir ce que vous ressentez à cet instant mais ... enfin ...

Il baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils, se sentant parfaitement idiot.

- ... je suis là.

Alors il releva très légèrement le visage, juste assez pour lui jeter un regard. A en croire l'expression de son visage, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer et Lestrade su qu'il ne restait qu'une chose à faire. Il s'avança et prit la jeune femme contre lui, à l'instant même où elle éclatait en sanglot. Elle enfouit son visage quelque part entre son épaule et son cou, il l'entoura de ses bras comme s'il pouvait la protéger de toute la perversité humaine.

- Ca va aller, Molly, murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, ça va aller, je suis là, on l'arrêtera, je vous le promets, je vous promets que je l'arrêterai...

Et malgré la situation, malgré que l'idée même que ce genre de salauds puisse continuer à détruire et à salir de la sorte des femmes pures, intelligentes, et si fragiles, si facilement manipulables, le révulsait et le révoltait de toutes les fibres de son être, la tenir ainsi contre lui, comme s'il l'enveloppait littéralement de toute sa force masculine, le fit vibrer d'une façon qu'il avait oublié depuis trop longtemps et pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit être de nouveau homme pour une femme.

Enfin, lorsque sa crise de larme se fut calmée elle se détacha un peu de lui en reniflant, gênée sans oser le regarder et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres de l'inspecteur.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gênée, répéta-t-il, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous entendez, Molly ? Regardez-moi.

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui et posant délicatement ses mains calleuses sur le visage de la jeune femme, il essuya du bout des pouces les traces noires et les larmes sur ses paupières.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Il se souvenait de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi de la part de Sherlock un soir de noël. A la lueur fragile dans son regard, il devina qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les hommes et il souhaita mettre dans ses yeux suffisamment de confiance et de force pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi salauds que tous ceux qui l'avaient malmenés jusque là.

Elle esquissa un petit rire gêné, comme une petite fille, cherchant sans doute à échapper à son regard après tant d'intensité.

- Sans doute, oui.

Il la lâcha et retira son blouson pour le mettre sur ses épaules découvertes. Elle portait une petite robe noire beaucoup trop belle pour un type comme celui pour qui elle l'avait mise ce soir-là.

- Venez, je vous emmène boire un verre, fit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

- Je crois ... répondit-elle en riant nerveusement, que j'ai suffisamment fréquenté les bars pour ce soir.

Lestrade s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle.

- Bien sur, pardonnez-moi, fit-il avec un petit sourire, j'aurais dû y penser. Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous inviter chez moi. Je n'ai qu'un appartement, mais ...

Il vit le doute naître dans ses yeux. La crainte revenir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit-il en lui ouvrant la portière passagère, je ne suis pas comme ce ... " Tony ". J'ai un canapé et un lit. Et je sais faire du thé et même du chocolat chaud si vous le désirez.

Elle sourit, amusée, et monta dans la voiture. Alors qu'il s'installait au volant, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

- Mais ... ça ne va pas ... vous déranger ? Enfin, je veux dire ...

- Si je vous le propose c'est que ça ne me ...

En croisant son regard il comprit immédiatement ce qui l'inquiétait en vérité et il détourna la tête, l'air soudain grave.

- Je suis divorcée depuis 1 ans et demi, annonça-t-il à voix basse en allumant le contact.

L'appartement de Lestrade rivalisait, en terme de désordre, avec celui de Sherlock et John. Mais Molly s'y sentit instantanément à l'aise. C'était chaleureux, confortable. Bien plus petit que le 221 b. Le mur sur lequel le canapé était appuyé allait dans le même alignement que la cuisine, un bar séparant les deux pièces. Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, un plaid sur les épaules, vêtue d'un tee shirt d'homme beaucoup trop grand qui lui arrivait aux genoux et d'un vieux jogging retroussé, une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, elle regardait Grégory Lestrade dans la cuisine, affairé à faire des crêpes. Il devait être près de minuit et aucun des deux n'avait envie de dormir. Se retrouver là dans cet appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas, au beau milieu de la nuit et avec les rideaux fermés, donnait quelque chose de magique et d'intemporel à l'instant.

Lestrade n'était pas Sherlock, ni Jim, ni aucun de ses anciens amoureux instables et capricieux. C'était un homme secret, un homme qui passait inaperçu et qui pourtant devait donner énormément de sa personne jour après jour, un homme qui avait dû gérer sans se plaindre un Sherlock Holmes caractériel, des collègues hargneux, un procureur idiot et une femme qui le trompait. Et il avait tenu le coup, supportant d'être traité d'idiot de part et d'autre tout en les gérant tous à la manière d'un père, prenant sur lui silencieusement. Molly avait si longtemps été amoureuse de Sherlock... Sherlock l'insaisissable, le sublime, qui ne respectait jamais aucune règle et vivait comme il l'entendait, peu importaient les dégâts qu'il causait sur son passage. Seulement maintenant qu'elle observait Lestrade, elle réalisa que jamais cela n'aurait été possible sans lui, et que dans l'ombre du prodigieux Sherlock Holmes, il y avait un homme bien plus mature et responsable qui devait ménager la chèvre et le choux et ramasser les pots cassés en silence.

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentit être femme pour un homme digne de ce nom, qui la regardait pour elle et pas par défaut, ni par profit.

Et elle s'étonna, alors qu'elle l'observait, de n'avoir jamais remarqué auparavant à quel point il pouvait être fascinant, séduisant, fort, et fragile à la fois, mais d'une autre manière que tous les hommes auxquels elle avait été confronté jusque là. Elle rentrait dans son univers et découvrait quelqu'un de stable, de rassurant et de sensible, un homme qui en dehors des scènes de crimes savait faire la cuisine, faire l'idiot et qui avait un certain goût, même, en terme de décoration malgré le bazar ambiant. Il dû sentir son regard car il tourna le visage vers elle et la dévisagea. Regard direct et discret, qui plonge directement en elle mais sans jugement, sans dédain, et bien plus doux que celui de Sherlock. Troublée, les joues rosies elle détourna le visage, battant des paupières.

- Vous pouvez mettre de la musique, si vous le souhaitez, murmura-t-il dans un demi sourire.

Elle acquiesça, soulagée, et se dirigea vers le mur d'en face où une magnifique collection de CD étrangement parfaitement rangés entouraient un poste de musique haute gamme accompagné de deux grosses enceintes.

- Waouh, lâcha-t-elle, à court de tout autre mot que celui-ci. Vous aimez la musique, on dirait !

Sans la regarder il ne réprima pas un large sourire tout en inclinant la poêle avec dextérité pour répartir également la crêpe.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il simplement, et sa voix masculine, à la fois rauque et suave, fit courir un frisson le long de son échine. Le pop Rock, surtout. La musique des années 80.

Elle parcouru une rangée de cd jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent un nom connu et ses doigts s'immobilisèrent sur le disque en question dont elle s'empara et qu'elle se mit à fixer dans un mélange étrange d'excitation et de mélancolie. Elle connaissait bien cette musique, peut-être même trop bien, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'écoutait, les mots, enfin, prenaient sens et elle se mit à rougir violemment.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui vous plaît ? S'enquit Lestrade qui décidément était bien plus attentif qu'il n'y paraissait.

Elle hocha la tête, l'émotion l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Il fit glisser la crêpe sur la pile déjà bien épaisse, éteignit le gaz et, curieux, s'essuya les mains en s'accoudant contre le bar pour boire une gorgé de son thé tout en la regardant s'agenouiller pour glisser le cd dans le lecteur.

Elle se releva après avoir augmenté le volume et dans les quelques secondes précédant le début du morceau, elle se tourna vers lui, fragile, entière, toute tremblante d'une émotion dont il était témoin sans en comprendre la raison. Enfin, lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent et qu'il reconnut la chanson, il se troubla à son tour, touché, et se mit à cligner des yeux, l'émotion montant en lui dans une vague explosive.

Et il vit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, des larmes autres que celles qu'il avait essuyé tout à l'heure et qui illuminaient plus encore son immense sourire.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et se mit à danser.

Son lâcher-prise total, le talent avec lequel elle se mouvait, saisi Lestrade qui encaissait surprise sur surprise et ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à la voir ainsi, si sur d'elle, si séductrice, si … belle.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?_

Lestrade abandonna son torchon et sa tasse de thé, contourna le bar et avança doucement vers Molly, joliment déchaînée au milieu de son salon.

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

Tout près d'elle, il lui effleura le bras pour signaler sa présence et sans cesser de danser, elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, d'un regard autre, plus sensuel, plus malicieux, plus séducteur et c'est comme si toute les fibres de son corps l'appelait à elle. Alors, il s'abandonna à son tour et la suivi dans sa danse.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
_

leurs corps s'effleurent. Les mains de Lestrade dessinent les formes de la jeune femme sans jamais la toucher et leurs jambes s'emboîtent, leurs bouches se cherchent, leurs sexes se frôlent.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

cette fois si, leurs doigts se nouent et leurs souffles se mêlent.

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Le feu du désir incendie leur bas ventres trop proches, s'infiltre dans leur veine, échauffe leur sang et dilate leurs prunelles. Du bout des lèvres, elle effleure la peau de son cou et il pousse un gémissement rauque en rejettant la tête en arrière, les doigts enfouis dans les cheveux désordonnés de la jeune femme.

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood_

Alors la musique s'éteignit peu à peu et ils revinrent sur terre. En perte totale d'équilibre elle manqua tomber en arrière et il la retint, une main solide passée derrière ses reins. Alors, leurs regards se perdirent l'un en l'autre et ils furent de nouveaux eux-mêmes.

Mais ça ne faisait rien. C'était même parfait ainsi. Alors Lestrade se pencha doucement, ferma les yeux et inclina le visage pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qu'il goûta avec tendresse, ne désirant pas la brusquer et attendant qu'elle s'ouvre à lui de son propre chef avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Enfin, ils se détachèrent mutuellement l'un de l'autre, sans cesser de se dévisager et aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

Elle éclata alors d'un grand rire franc et se laissa aller contre lui tandis qu'en souriant, il la serrait dans ses bras, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

- Crêpes ? Fit-il enfin, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

- Avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-elle, et il la fit asseoir le canapé avant d'apporter le plateau qu'il venait de préparer.

Et ils mangèrent à même le sol sur le tapis, comme s'ils piquent niquer, hors du temps et de la violence extérieure. _  
_

**... alors ?**

**:D oui, un de fluff, ça fait du bien ! Comme quoi, je suis aussi capable d'en écrire. **

**Je cherchais depuis ce matin une chanson qui conviendrait. Je connais très mal les genres de musique, j'imaginais Lestrade écoutant de la bonne musique instrumental, avec un rythme entraînant et des voix graves de chanteurs. Un peu comme " In the death car " d'Iggy Pop ( la musique d'Arizonna Dream si vous préférez ) mais je sus tombée sur " I need a hero " de Bonnie Tyler et ... ça collait parfaitement ! N'étant pas très douée en anglais, je suis allée chercher la traduction que je vous poste ici ( et qui collait_ tellement_ à Molly ! ): **

** "Où sont passés tous les hommes biens  
et où sont tous les dieux?  
Où est le Hercule qui a tout appris de la rue  
pour combattre les horreurs qui grandissent?**

N'y a-t-il pas de preux chevalier sur une fougueuse monture?  
Tard la nuit je tourne et me retourne et rêve de ce dont j'ai besoin

[refrain] :  
J'ai besoin d'un héros  
Je prêche un héros jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
Il doit être fort  
Et il doit être rapide  
Et il doit sortir gagnant du combat  
J'ai besoin d'un héros  
Je prêche un héros jusqu'à l'aube  
Il doit être sûr  
et ça doit être bientôt  
et il doit être plus généreux que la vie

Quelquepart après minuit  
Dans mes fantasmes les plus fous  
quelquepart juste à ma portée  
il y a quelqu'un qui me retiens

chevauchant les éclairs et de plus en plus ardemment  
il faudra un superman pour m'arrêter

[refrain]

là-haut où les montagnes rencontrent les cieux  
là-bas où les éclairs fendent la mer  
Je jurerais qu'il y a quelqu'un quelquepart  
qui m'observe  
à travers le vent et le froid et la pluie  
et les tempêtes et les raz-de-marées  
je peux le sentir approcher  
comme le feu dans mes veines" 

**J'ai écrit le passage en l'écoutant en boucle, ça m'a pas mal inspiré. Les filles, ne me dites pas franchement que vous n'aimeriez pas être à la place de Molly ? :D moi, en tout cas, j'aurais adoré ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Pas le moral ce soir. Vous vous en fichez, je m'en doute. Mais je le dis quand même. Je suis libre. Nous sommes des êtres libres, des êtres d'amour. c'est la seule chose qui peut vraiment guérir ... et j'essaye de m'en souvenir, entre les larmes.**

**Bref, pardonnez-moi. Pour vous dire que vous n'aurez pas les chapitres suivant tout le suite. Et je m'excuse pour le retard de celui-ci. **

Chapitre 5

Lorsque Lestrade se réveilla, le lendemain matin, ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide et il réalisa que Molly n'était plus à ses côtés dans le lit. Couché en travers du matelas, il se redressa, légèrement inquiet et hébété. Sur la table de nuit, le réveil digital indiquait en lettre rouges 8 h 45. Il avait complètement oublié son travail, et à vrai dire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis à l'instant. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de casserole et il sourit, soulagé. Molly n'était pas partie. Et tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Il rabattit les couvertures, enfila un sweat et sorti de la chambre. Déjà affairée à la cuisine, elle préparait le petit déjeuné, faisant cuir les œufs. Elle avait pris un de ses pulls pour se couvrir, détail qu'il remarqua avec un mélange de fierté et d'amusement.

- Bonjour ! La salua-t-elle chaleureusement, mettant la poêle de côté pour venir l'embrasser, d'un geste naturel et presque enfantin, bien dormi ?

Il la regarda faire glisser les oeufs dans les assiettes tandis que la cafetière tournait dans son coin et virevolter, joyeuse et guillerette, vers le grille pain. Il n'était pas habitué à la présence d'une femme dans sa cuisine de bon matin, portant ses vêtements, préparant le petit déjeuné et le saluant avec tant de gentillesse. Et une chaleur réconfortante se répandit en lui.

- Dormi ? Répéta-t-il dans demi sourire presque innocent, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup dormi, non, mais la nuit n'en a été pas moins agréable pour autant...

Il entra complètement dans la cuisine et l'enlaça par derrière, tandis qu'elle beurrait une tranche de pain grillé qui dégageait une odeur particulièrement alléchante. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, puis éclata de rire et se retourna contre lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens tout en amenant la tartine à sa bouche. Il ouvrit lentement les lèvres et croqua, sans la quitter du regard.

_Tu es une vraie lumière_, voulut-t-il lui dire mais l'émotion l'empêcha de parler. _Il fallait vraiment que Sherlock soit fou pour ne pas te remarquer... Je pourrais passer le reste de mal vie enfermé ici avec toi, à caresser ton corps nu alangui à même le sol sur la moquette de mon salon, dans la chaleur presque indécente de l'appartement tandis que dehors le froid continue de tomber, et à nous nourrir exclusivement de ce même pain que tu viens toi même de tartiner, et qui est bien meilleur que tous les autres tartines de tous les autres matins que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de savourer. Je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie à te protéger des idiots qui te traitent comme une moins que rien, alors que tu es une source d'amour et de lumière intarissable dans lequel tout le monde croit pouvoir puiser sans jamais rien donner en retour. Je crois que je t'aime, Molly Hooper. _

Mais il ne parvint pas à lui dire tout ça et l'enlaça seulement, de toutes ses forces, son visage enfoui dans son cou s'imprégnant de son odeur encore si inconnue et déjà si délicieuse.

- Les œufs vont être froid, chuchota-t-elle timidement contre son épaule, et il éclata de rire.

- Tu as raison ! Mettons nous à table !

Ils s'installèrent et elle versa le café dans les tasses.

- Je devrais aller au bureau après, je n'ai pas prévenu que je serais absent. Il y a ce SDF dont il faut s'occuper, et des les affaires en cours, et puis…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et elle leva les yeux vers lui par dessus sa tasse de café. Il prit un morceau d'oeuf, sans savoir quoi rajouter.

- Et puis ?

Comme un enfant pris en faute, il baissa les yeux.

- Et bien, je voudrais... découvrir ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé, ce jour-là... à Reichenback.

Il lui jeta un regard pour vérifier sa réaction et constata qu'elle avait, dans son trouble, renversé un peu de café qu'elle était en train d'essuyer avec une feuille de sopalin. Elle ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à cette réponse là. Son instinct de flic repris le dessus et il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer son embarras soudain. Il but une gorgée, croqua dans une tartine sans cesser de l'observer tandis que le silence s'éternisait et qu'elle regardait au loin, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer son malaise.

Lestrade se dit d'abord que c'était parce qu'elle avait été amoureuse de Sherlock. Et que son suicide devait l'avoir beaucoup affecté... cependant, ça non plus, ça ne collait pas.

- Molly, est-ce que tout va ... ?

- Grégory, je …

Il avaient parlé en même temps et tout deux stoppèrent leur élan pour se dévisager. Quelque chose en Lestrade lui dicta de ne pas prendre la parole et il attendit respectueusement qu'elle poursuive.

- Grégory …

Elle tremblait. Stupéfait, inquiet, il déglutit en la voyant se lever de table et commencer à aller de droite et de gauche, indécise, mal à l'aise. Bouleversée.

- Je ne voulais pas … je n'aurais peut-être pas dû … _le cacher_. Mais il le fallait. Ne rien dire. _Surtout, ne rien dire_. Mais maintenant, maintenant que tu … que nous … Je …je ne peux pas... _continuer._

Elle essuya de ses doigts fébriles les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Le cœur de Lestrade se comprima douloureusement et ses poils se hérissèrent, sur sa peau couverte de chair de poule, lorsqu'il comprit avec effroi que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler était de la plus haute importance.

- Il était tard, ce soir-là. Je travaillais de nuit...

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle sembla se calmer, sa voix grelottant seulement d'une fébrilité contenue.

- Quand je suis rentrée dans le laboratoire, il était déjà là. il m'attendait. J'ai sursauté. Je me souviens … je me souviens parfaitement à quel point il était bouleversée. Il ne disait rien, comme d'habitude, mais je le voyais bien. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sincère, aussi fragile, aussi _lui-même_. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point Sherlock est déstabilisant dans ces moments-là. Il m'a juste dit... _attend._ Ca va me revenir.

Elle ferma les yeux, se tu un instant puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir à peine pour prononcer ces mots, comme si elle ne faisait que répéter les lointains fredonnements d'une voix intérieure.

- « vous vous trompez. Vous avez toujours compté pour moi, et j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea, impassible et grave, comme si ce secret lui avait longtemps pesé et qu'elle souhaitait partager avec lui l'intensité improbable de l'instant qu'elle avait vécu, des mois plus tôt.

- « Mais vous aviez raison. Je ne vais pas bien. Molly, je crois que je vais mourir. Si je n'étais pas tout à fait celui que je vous pensiez, pas tout à fait celui que je pense. Vous seriez toujours disposé à m'aider ? »

Lestrade déglutit, incapable de dire un seul mot ni de réagir, comme si ce n'était plus Molly qui prononçait ces mots juste en face de lui, mais bel et bien Sherlock, en chair et en os. Molly avait quelque chose de Sherlock en elle, quelque chose qui touchait à une certaine folie et il s'en rendit compte alors.

- Je lui ai demandé ce dont il avait besoin.« De vous », il m'a dit. Et je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Il m'aurait demandé n'importe quoi, je l'aurais fait, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé d'explications. Ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. Mais j'étais là pour lui, pour la première fois, Grégory... il avait besoin de moi ! Et c'était grave, je le savais, pour le mettre dans un tel état. Nous n'avions que très peu de temps, pour … pour.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, semblant hésiter, au dernier moment, à tout révéler.

- Grégory, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce en le fixant au fond des yeux, Sherlock… _il n'est pas mort. _Il ne l'a jamais été. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène. Et fort bien construite, je le sais … nous l'avons monté ensemble.

- Quoi ?! Explosa Lestrade en se levant de sa chaise, Molly … qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Sherlock est mort, _je l'ai vu !_ J'ai vu son corps à la morgue, j'ai … !

Il était énervé et elle posa les mains sur ses épaules pour l'apaiser.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Molly, ça ne peut pas … ça ne pas être vrai. _Sherlock est mort. _

- Calme toi, Grégory. S'il te plaît. Sherlock n'est pas mort. Moriarty était réel et Richard Brook n'a jamais existé. J'ai entendu Sherlock le répéter pour lui même … quand il réfléchi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens ne voyaient pas. Si on traduit Richard Brook en Allemand, ça donne Reichenback...

Elle lui sourit avec prévenance, alors qu'elle voyait sur son visage qu'il commençait à comprendre.

- Tout était un coup monté destiné à détruire Sherlock, poursuivit-elle. Je ne sais pas tout. Mais je sais que Sherlock n'est pas un imposteur et encore moins un criminel. Je l'ai vu travailler jour et nuit pour résoudre cette énigme sur l'enlèvement des enfants. Crois-moi … il n'y avait rien de faux. Et ça l'atteignait aussi, différemment certes. Mais il n'est pas insensible... et il est loin d'être un monstre, contrairement à ce que ton imbécile de collègue voudrait faire croire.

- Mais son cœur … son cœur ne battait plus...

- oui, confirma Molly calmement, grâce à un produit anesthésiant qui rend le pouls indécelable et plonge le corps dans un état catatonique proche de la mort. C'est moi qui l'ai mis au point, je connais ses effets. Quant au sang, rien n'est plus facile dans une morgue que de s'en procurer. Le reste ... Moi, quelques complices SDF de Sherlock et de la dextérité suffisaient.

Il la fixa, horrifié, puis se détourna d'elle et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce puis il se rassit et demeura silencieux un long moment, la tête entre les mains, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Alors, Sherlock est vivant. Pendant tout ce temps … il était vivant. Et John, mais... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Comment a-t-il pu … le regarder sombrer sans intervenir, sans lui faire le moindre signe ?

Molly soupira.

- Il n'avait pas le choix. J'ignore pourquoi, j'ignore comment... mais je le sais. Il aimait, il _aime_ John plus que tout. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui aurait fait subir un tel châtiment s'il avait eu le choix. Tu sais, il est … bien plus sensible qu'on ne le pense. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. J'aurais pu essayer de deviner plus que ce qu'il m'a dit, mais je ne voulais pas. Je crois en lui et ça me suffit. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me voir. Parce qu'il savait que j'aurais eu confiance en lui quoi qu'il arrive et que je le suivrait quoi qu'il me demande.

Elle s'assit en face de Lestrade et lui prit tendrement les mains.

- Tu sais, ça l'a touché bien plus qu'on pourrait le penser, tout ce qui est arrivé. Moriarty le savait. John n'a jamais douté et c'est la seule chose qui le tenait. Moi toi... tu as douté. Je ne te juge pas, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant blêmir, mais je sais à quel point ça l'a affecté.

Il plongea ses yeux au fond des siens comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel, une lueur de remord douloureuse au fond des yeux.

- Mais comment voulais-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Je suis flic. Les preuves s'accumulaient ! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai tout fait pour empêcher son arrestation, jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais oui... _j'ai douté_.

Il semblait vraiment le regretter et elle serra sa main, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

- Molly … où est-il en ce moment ? Murmura alors Lestrade comme si cette question était déplacée, Sherlock. Où est-il ?

- Je l'ignore, lui dit-elle doucement. Il ne m'a pas confié ses plans.

- Et tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ?

Elle se leva et se placer derrière lui pour l'enlacer. Puis elle posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Je m'inquiète toujours lui, tu sais. Chaque matin, je me demande où il est, s'il va bien. Mais j'ai trop longtemps souffert à cause de lui... pendant des années, je l'ai aimé dans l'ombre et supporté tout ce dont Sherlock est capable. Tu le connais. Et à chaque fois que je voulais l'oublier, il y avait toujours … ce petit quelque chose d'enfantin et de fragile dans ses yeux qui me rattachait toujours inévitablement à lui. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Alors... j'ai foi en lui. Et ça me suffit. Alors je vais aller prendre ma douche, retourner à l'hôpital et … te laisser réfléchir à tout ça, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et la laissa s'éloigner, lorsque soudain, son sang sembla se figer dans ses veines et il eu l'impression d'avoir été brutalement jeté dans un bac d'eau glacé.

- Molly … chuchota-t-il avec empressement.

Mais elle était déjà partie. Il lui fallu quelque secondes d'effort mental pour retrouver ses capacités corporelles et il se rua hors de la cuisine.

- Molly !

Il rattrapa la femme et la plaqua contre le mur du couloir avant qu'elle n'ai pu atteindre la salle de bain. Elle le dévisagea un instant, légèrement épeurée par sa soudaine brutalité.

- Molly … tu as bien dit que les complices de Sherlock étaient des SDF ?!

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, bien sur, ils l'aident parfois dans ses enquêtes et … Grégory, qu'est ce que... ?!

Il était déjà dans sa chambre et jetait ses vêtements à terre pour s'habiller. Dans sa hâte, ses mains tremblaient.

- Sherlock. Je crois que je sais où il est !

Elle cligna des paupières.

- Mais, comment peux-tu savoir où... ?

- Je ne sais pas, la coupa-t-il en attrapant son blouson d'une main et en caressant doucement la joue de la jeune femme de l'autre pour l'embrasser, c'est peut-être idiot. Mais je dois vérifier. Je te laisse, ferme la porte en partant et glisse les clés dans le peau de fleur, d'accord ? Et garde mon pull... si tu veux.

Il esquissa un sourire coquin contre sa joue et s'enfuit en coup de vent, direction Scotland Yard.

_Flash back_

_Sherlock a 15 ans._

_la maison des Holmes s'est transformé en un véritable hall de gare. Ou lycée, au choix. Hors, Sherlock déteste l'un comme l'autre. De toute manière, il déteste tous les endroits de concentration humaine élevée._

_L'immense salon salle à manger est envahi d'une foule de jeune gens aussi idiots et inintéressants les uns que les autres. Encore une des fichus « soirées » de Mycroft. Ils sont tellement bruyant, tellement … tellement idiot ! Obsédés par le sexe et autres sujets stériles et superficiels. Sherlock ne comprend pas pourquoi son frère tient tant à recevoir tous ces gens qu'il ne fréquente même pas, ni n'apprécie particulièrement. Pourquoi se forcer ? Non, il ne comprends pas décidément pas. Mycroft est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il le sait, malgré ses nombreuses demandes d'attention bafouées, encore et encore, après tant d'années, et il continue à croire en lui._

_Sherlock entend tout, tout ça autour de lui, et il est assis sur le canapé, figé, le regard fixe, avec toutes ces voix autour de lui et ces rires qui l'agressent, l'oppressent. Il voudrait hurler, leur hurler leur imbécillité à la figure, mais il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit. Il ne devrait pas ressentir autant de choses. Ils ne savent pas, tous, ils le prennent pour un aliéné, ils pensent qu'il ne ressent rien mais c'est faux. Bien sur que c'est faux. Il ressent tout._

_Fuir. Immédiatement. Sortir de cette pièce._

_Il se lève, pose son verre sur la table basse et essaye d'apercevoir l'escalier par dessus la marée d'étudiant. S'enfermer dans sa chambre, ouvrir la fenêtre. Il écarte les corps les uns après les autres, et ça ne fini pas, et ces rires, ces voix, toujours, on dirait un stéréo dans ses oreilles. Il commence à trembler, sa respiration s'accélère._

_- Sortir... écartez vous... ! Souffle-t-il entre ses dents._

_C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix résonne derrière lui._

_- Tient ! Le petit Holmes !_

_Il se retourne d'un trait. C'est une amie de Mycroft, à n'en pas douter, une fille assez jolie et classe, moulée dans une petite robe noire cintrée mettant en valeur ses fesses et son décolleté. Bien que ça le laisse totalement indifférent, il sait qu'aux yeux des autres c'est une « nana bien roulée »._

_- Je préfère Sherlock, réplique-t-il sur le bord des lèvres, agacé par l'appellation._

_Elle s'approche un peu plus, d'une démarche lente et langoureuse._

_- Hum hum, murmure-t-elle, un sourire séducteur le bord des lèvres tout en tirant sur sa cravate pour la défaire de la veste, le petit frère de Mycroft… Il nous a tellement parlé de toi. Je voudrais vérifier…_

_- vérifier … vérifier quoi ?_

_Soudain, c'est comme si son esprit ne fonctionne plus. Il est totalement absorbé par ce corps de femme qui se rapproche dangereusement._

_- Vérifier... ça._

_Sa main impudique et insolent descend vers son entrejambe, qu'elle se met à caresser à travers le tissus de son pantalon noir. Il pousse un gémissement de surprise et de protestation, mais elle ne s'enlève pas, continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_- Arrêtez... je ne... suis pas..._

_- Intéressé ? Complète-t-elle avant qu'il n'ai pu finir, je vais m'occuper de changer ça, mon chou !_

_Le surnom ridicule lui donne la grimace et il s'apprête à le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'elle se jette sur lui et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes, le poussant de force vers l'arrière. Son dos heurte le bord d'une table, il tente de la repousser mais il ne peut pas. Complètement paralysé, il se demande la marche à suivre lorsque derrière eux, éclate une autre vois bien plus grave :_

_- Laisse tomber avec mon petit frère, Élise, tu prendras plus de plaisir avec un poteau, je peux te l'assurer !_

_On ne viens pas vraiment de le détruire, ni de le lacérer de milles coups de couteaux sanguinaires._

_Non. C'est une lame, une seule lame tranchante et trempée dans l'acide qui s'introduit en lui, juste là, dans la poitrine, injectant le poison dans ses veines. Insidieusement._

_Comme un frisson qui parcoure le corps tout entier, la fureur et la tristesse mêlées qui montent, montent, jusqu'à donner le vertige. Il rejette violemment la fille, qui s'écroule brutalement sur le sol dans un cri de stupeur._

_C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, la limite qu'il ne fallait pas franchir. La frontière infime entre haine et vénération. Quand l'amour se transforme en haine._

_C'en ai trop. Il supporte tout, depuis des années, depuis toujours, supportant en silence de vivre dans son ombre, incompris à l'école, méprisé par sa mère, rejeté sans cesse de toute part et surtout par ce frère si doué, si intelligent, si meilleur que lui, qu'il observe de loin dans un silence recueilli. Ca fait tellement mal qu'il croit en perdre la raison. L'humiliation, la honte, les rires qui explosent comme des bombes autour de lui brouillent sa vue. Il entend le sang battre à ses oreilles, et des gémissement rauques, lointains, ça vient de sa bouche, mais ce sont pas les siens. Replié en lui même, il regarde son frère, le vert à la main, qui ricane avec les autres. Alors, il sait que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Mais s'avancer et le battre ne sont pas suffisant. Il veut le faire souffrir. Il veut lui renvoyer chaque coup, chaque larme, chaque humiliation._

_Mais la douleur est si forte._

_Que ne plus ressentir._

_C'est la seule solution._

_Devenir insensible._

_Refouler._

_Tout refouler._

_Tu prendras plus de plaisir avec un poteau._

_Il fait volte face, la nausée au bord des lèvres, la démarche incertaine._

_Fuir. Fuir. Fuir._

_Il les hait, il les hait tous, TOUS._

_Un jour il sera meilleur. Un jour il leur montrera. Et surtout, il lui montrera, à lui. Mycroft._

_Il s'enfuit vers sa chambre, se laisse tomber sur son lit et explose en sanglots. Avec la musique, personne n'entendra rien._

_Demain, il sera insensible. Demain, il ne ressentira plus rien. Mais en attendant._

_Pleurer. Crier. Mordre les oreillers de toutes ses forces et taper dans les murs. Et pleurer, pleurer, pleurer._

_Demain, Sherlock. Demain, tu seras insensible._

_Et tu lui feras payer. _

_Chacune de tes larmes. _

_Chaque jour solitaire. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long cette fois, que j'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle " Loosing your memory " de Ryan Star, d'ailleurs, je vous conseil fortement de copier coller ce lien dans votre barre de recherche et d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil, quand je l'ai vu ça m'a foutu des frissons partout :) /yVbyf6j6XPs **

**Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je suis un peu mon coeur et je pense pas que ça se terminera comme on l'entendrait. Je ne sais pas non plus si John interviendra à un moment donné autrement comme un souvenir douloureux, comme une blessure. On verra. En fait, j'ai toujours eu un peu peur de John. Je ne sais pas, je le trouve ... plus dangereux que Sherlock. Je peux comprendre Sherlock, mais John, c'est différent, et encore, dans le film il est carrément sadique. Dans la série, il est juste ... je sais pas. Ya plein de choses qu'il loupe. Il passe son temps à observer Sherlock et à se poser des questions, mais l'important, il le voit pas forcément, et je sais pas s'il est vraiment apte à protéger vraiment Sherlock quand celui-ci en a besoin. J'aime imaginer que Lestrade est bien plus apte à tenir ce rôle... :) Glasgow, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira hi hi, même si ya pas de slash entre eux.**

**Misty, comme je tenais à te répondre mais que je ne pouvais pas vu que tu n'est pas inscrite sur le site, et bien ... je le fais ici. Tant pis si totu le monde voit ^^ C'est super frustrant de pas pouvoir répondre à quelqu'un parfois. Je te remercie du fond du coeur pour cette gentille review, et pour avoir pris la peine de donner ton avis. J'ai toujours peur de lasser avec mes petites phrases qui touchent comme tu dis, mais c'est mon style et je n'y peux rien, je le ressens comme ça. Pour le reste ... merci :) encore une fois. Tu sais, j'ai été en dépression pendant quelques années et franchement c'était vraiment pas top je sais ce que c'est d'être vraiment dans le gouffre jusqu'à vouloir en finir, mais ça va mieux aujourd'hui, bien mieux, et je suis une vrai boule d'émotions exacerbées en permanence, ce qui me permet d'écrire, de créer, de rêver, mais qui est assez peu adapté à notre société et parfois, ça passe, quand les gens sont "dans le coeur" mais quand il sont dans la tête, c'est comme si on parlait pas la même langue, comme si on venait pas de la même planète. Et j'ai trouvé un boulot en CDD pour payer une formation de reliure très très chère et avec les patrons, ça le faisait pas, pas du tout, je sortais en pleurant tous les soirs, un jour j'ai craqué, j'ai carrément explosé en sanglot devant eux et leur ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Étrangement maintenant, ils me respectent et ça se passe beaucoup mieux. Si tu veux parler, je te donne mon adresse mail ce sera sans doute plus pratique mais tu fais exactement comme tu le sens, tout me va comme dirait l'autre ( galinettedu87 ) **

**Voilà, je tenais aussi à préciser que ce chapitre était écrit pour Rock-Manga-cat, qui est une amie tout aussi fan que moi et du coup, on a énormément parlé et analysé Sherlock ensemble, donc c'est normal qu'il y ai des similitudes entres nos fics, beaucoup de passages, comme le flash back du chapitre 5 et bien d'autres, ont été inventé à deux. je dois rendre à César ce qui est à césar même si elle préfèrerai sans doute à Sherlock ce qui est à Sherlock ;) et avouer que le flash back de ce chapitre, c'est elle qui m'en a donné l'idée, et la suite à venir.**

Chapitre 6

Il avait attendu le soir, crevant d'impatience tout au long de la journée.

Mais à présent que le commissariat vide l'entourait, il ne savait que faire. Il ne savait pas _comment _le faire.

Immobile dans le couloir, près du distributeur de boisson, il buvait son énième café de la journée, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Puis il releva le tête, fixant le couloir pas assez obscure pour cacher les portes des cellules de garde à vue.

Il pouvait oublier. Il pouvait se dire que ce n'était rien, il pouvait se forcer à passer à autre chose, refiler l'affaire du SDF inconnu à un collègue et oublier cette histoire une fois pour toute.

Il pouvait rentrer chez lui s'écrouler devant la télé avec un hamburger frite et ne pas se confronter aux ténèbres du couloir …

C'est vrai, il le pouvait. Mais il ne le ferai pas et il le savait très bien. Il jeta son gobelet vide, la mine déterminée, et s'élança dans le couloir, les clés à sa ceinture cliquetant dans le noir au rythme de ses pas.

Il respira un grand coup et glissa la clé dans la serrure.

Le froid de la pièce le saisi aussitôt. Il gelait, ici. Pas de chauffage. Rien que les murs froids et étroits, sans fenêtres ni la moindre ouverture sur l'extérieur et qui plongeait la pièce dans un noir totale. Refusant de poser les yeux sur la couche précaire du détenu, il réussi à bloquer la porte de façon à ce que la lumière du couloir éclaire un peu l'intérieur.

Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil, plongea la main dans sa poche et tira une cigarette pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Puis tout en actionnant son briquer pour allumer le tabac, il leva enfin les yeux, brièvement, vers la silhouette floue couchée en chien de fusil, dissimulée par l'ombre, la couverture en laine et cet ignoble sweat informe et incolore.

Il tira sa première bouffée, releva la tête et souffla dans le silence, doucement, pour que la fumée se diffuse dans l'air comme la peinture qui s'évapore dans l'eau.

Il se sentait dans un état second, à la fois calme et étonnamment sur de lui, comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui résister et qu'il pouvait tout contrôler, tout dominer. Pour un instant le flic prenait le dessus. Un flic solitaire et désabusé, digne des films à la Bruce Willis.

- Vous fréquentiez les autres SDF, déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix grave et basse.

Pas de réponse. Il était certain pourtant qu'il écoutait.

- Si vous faisiez parti des SDF, vous avez sûrement entendu parler du réseaux de Sherlock Holmes … je sais qu'il engageait parfois des sans abris pour récolter des informations en échange de quelques pots de vin.

Il aurait juré le sentir se tendre sous le tissus. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination.

- Ce genre de choses circulent vite dans la rue … lorsqu'un homme vous paye pour quelque chose qu'il est facile pour vous d'accomplir. Pour quelque chose dont vous vous fichez et que vous savez sûrement déjà. Oui, d'autres SDF ont dû vous en parler, genre d'opportunité, on ne la laisse pas s'échapper.

Il tira trois nouvelle bouffée, prenant le temps de savourer chaque inspiration âpre et empoisonnées pénétrant ses poumons.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus forte, comme s'il se posait lui même la question, ce qui rendait sa réplique tout à fait innocente, que Sherlock Holmes est vivant. En fait, j'en suis de plus en plus persuadé !

Il éclata d'un petit rire bref qui ne lui allait pas du tout et qui raisonna contre les murs, le rendant presque effrayant.

- Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'un certain réseau de SDF l'a aidé à monter cette petite mise en scène. Assez morbide tout ça, si vous voulez mon avis. _Mon avis_. Comme si ça importait ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre flic, après tout, n'est ce pas ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à marcher dans la pièce, fixant le plafond, puis regardant ses pieds, faisant mine de s'égarer.

- Je suis persuadé que vous avez aidé Sherlock Holmes, termina-t-il d'un ton grave et accusateur, parmi d'autre SDF. Je _sais_ que vous savez où il est. Et que vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est vivant.

Il s'immobilisa, une main dans la poche de son jean, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette toujours immobile.

- Alors, vous allez me dire où il est.

Il se détourna, les jambes légèrement écartées dans un geste d'assurance, presque de désinvolture.

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'entendre vos aveux. J'ai le temps. J'ai toute la nuit devant moi, si je veux. De toute façon, je ne dors jamais beaucoup.

Il attendit un instant dans le silence, ravalant son impatience. Non, il n'était pas impatient. Il était en chasse et maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Il était dans son élément et n'aurait désiré être nulle part ailleurs. Enfin, une voix éraillée murmura :

- Vous vous trompez. Je ne sais rien de tout ça.

Lestrade fit quelques pas vers le lit, s'arrêta à une distance respectable et l'observa, sans un mot, un moment.

- Vous savez, déclara-il très calmement, il n'y a personne, ici. Il n'y a que vous et moi … pour un moment. Un _long_ moment. Je pourrais faire de vous … _ce que je veux_. Je pourrais vous forcer à coopérer. Qui saurait ?

Il ricana.

- Personne ne croirait la parole d'un SDF dans votre état plutôt que celui d'un flic respectable comme moi. Ce qui signifie que j'ai les moyens de vous faire parler et que personne n'en saura jamais rien.

Il retira la cigarette de sa bouche et la jeta à terre avant de l'écraser lentement,_ très_ lentement, du bout de sa chaussure.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer de fuir. La porte est ouverte. Allez-y, essayez. Mais j'aurais vite fait de vous rattraper, je le crains fort. Alors ? Toujours décidé à faire la forte tête ?

- Vous vous trompez, fit la voix dans un regain d'énergie grave et douloureuse où pointait, à peine audible, une note de fierté blessée. Sherlock Holmes était un imposteur, un homme lâche qui n'a jamais eu le courage d'affronter ses peurs et qui est mort de la même façon, comme un lâche, préférant se suicider devant son meilleur ami plutôt que de s'affronter lui-même, sachant très bien le sort auquel il le condamnait, à lui, le seul être pour lequel il ait jamais compté. C'était un homme qui passait son temps à se cacher derrière son arrogance et son orgueil pour se protéger de celui qu'il était réellement. Un homme qui insultait les sentiments des autres parce qu'il n'a jamais eu le cran d'assumer les siens. Sherlock Holmes était un salaud qui ne mérite absolument pas votre intérêt et qui est bien mieux là où il est aujourd'hui, dans sa tombe. Croyez-moi, inspecteur, vous feriez mieux de l'oublier à votre tour, comme le reste du monde l'a déjà oublié depuis longtemps.

… c'était un coup, ça. Un sacré coup. Un sacré coup qui lui faisait perdre la main, déstabilisant le flic impassible et désabusé pour faire surgir en lui quelque chose de plus profond, de plus humain et de plus sensible. Celui du protecteur.

Non, Lestrade ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'attendait à tout. On s'attend toujours à tout avec Sherlock. On peut s'attendre à le voir résoudre une enquête impossible en moins de 24 heure et même à le voir surgir de sa tombe après avoir vu son corps à la morgue. Mais pas à ça à çà. _Jamais._ Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à de tels propos, si bien qu'il resta là, immobile, interdit, la bouche ouverte, à fixer le corps emmitouflé qui dans sa fébrilité faisait trembler légèrement les tissus qui le recouvraient, comme un linceul mortuaire.

Lestrade ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se détourna du lit de quelques pas traînant, comme voulant oublier. Puis il éclata de rire. Véritablement, il éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux qui se répercuta froidement contre les murs. Il se frotta la barbe, inspira un grand coup, comme pour retrouver son calme puis se retourna complètement et lentement, avança vers la couchette. Il s'accroupit à terre, juste devant le visage toujours couvert du SDF qu'il contempla un instant d'un air profondément triste, des plis affligés sillonnant son front. Alors il leva la main, très délicatement, et la glissa sous la capuche, sans la relever, révélant seulement une ligne sombre entre le bord du tissus et le très fin matelas. Sans le quitter des yeux, avec le plus grand calme, il bougea son pouce calleux, caressant à peine, avec une grande douceur, la joue pâle. Car il _savait_ que la joue sous ses doigts était pâle. Il se sentit se raidir, une fois de plus, mais il continua, sans le quitter des yeux, sans bouger.

- Et peut-être que ce n'était qu'un enfant, suggéra-t-il tout bas, avec une tendresse infinie. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un enfant bien trop fier pour demander de l'aide et qui se défendait comme il pouvait, avec son arrogance et sa stupidité. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un enfant trop intelligent pour remarquer qu'il pouvait être aimé pour ses faiblesses et pas pour son incroyable intelligence. Oui, c'est vrai, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un type bien, ni fréquentable, ni le genre le mec que t'as envie d'inviter pour passer une bonne soirée. Il était assez con pour tout dire, et arrogant, c'est vrai, méprisant même, et carrément associable la plupart du temps. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami. Il se droguait. C'était un sale gamin mal élevé et particulièrement irritable, et irritant, à vrai dire, _très_ irritant, mais parfois, si on avait de la chance, il pouvait nous révéler certains côtés de lui mêmes des plus attendrissants. Oui, parfois, il était adorable, même s'il se serait sans doute offusqué qu'on puisse le trouver _adorable_. Je me suis longtemps demandé si on en tirerai quelque chose. Mais on fond, je crois que je n'ai jamais perdu la foi qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien. Parce c'était quand même un type incroyable ... un type qui mérite d'être connu. Le meilleur dans son genre, sûrement, mais je ne l'appréciais pas seulement pour ça. Je l'appréciais aussi parce qu'au fond, c'était sans doute un enfant qui n'avait pas été aimé à sa juste valeur… pas comme il faut ou pas assez aimé. Un enfant qui aurait certainement eu juste besoin … qu'on le prenne dans ses bras. Et qu'on lui dise « ça va aller, Sherlock. Je suis là. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfait ni de ne jamais commettre d'erreur. Soi juste toi-même, et ça ira, je t'accepterai comme tu es. Même si tu es un putain de salopard de merde. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire, espérant que cette dernière touche d'humour calmerait un peu l'émotion présente et qui risquait de de l'effrayer. Il avait peine à croire lui même tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout était irréel. _Irréel_. Sherlock n'était pas mort. Et il était là … _il était là._

- Je ne relèverai pas cette capuche, Sherlock, déclara-t-il enfin, très calmement. J'en meurt d'envie crois moi, ça me brûle les doigts, et je le pourrais, d'un simple mouvement de main, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je te respecte trop pour ça.

Alors, un tressaillement parcouru le corps sous ses doigts qui se dégagea violemment.

- Me respecter ?

C'était Sherlock, cette fois, indéniablement. Il se leva si brutalement que Lestrade sursauta. Éberlué, il l'observa tituber sur place, devant lui, en proie à l'hilarité la plus déplacée.

- Me respecter, Lestrade ? Vraiment ? _Me respecter ?_ Est ce que tu m'as respecté quand tu as envoyé tes chiens de gardes m'arrêter ?

Il parlait froidement, sa voix rauque de fièvre vibrante de fureur et de peine. Alors, lentement il leva les mains et releva sa capuche.

C'est son regard surtout qui frappa Lestrade. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, son estomac se tordit mais rien ne transparut sur son visage et il réussi à demeurer impassible.

Il avait les joues creusées, le teint blême, maladif, presque jaunâtre. Ses lèvres jadis rondes et pleines, sans défauts, étaient couvertes de gerçures. D'ailleurs, en y regardant plus attentivement, il avait la peau gercée et esquintée à plusieurs endroit, abîmée par la rue et les nuits de froid dehors, sans doute. Ses épaisses boucles brunes avaient cédées la place à des cheveux plus plats, et sales, qui dégoulinaient sur son visage et dans son cou en mèches fillasses. Mais son regard … toujours les mêmes implacables, sublimes, _inhumains _yeux bleus pourtant, mais … il y avait quelque chose de changé. Quelque chose d'éteint. Et les cernes … des cernes noirâtres qui lui creusaient les yeux, comme s'il s'était mis du crayon noir pour l'estomper ensuite, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit mal pour se montrer physiquement dans un tel état, car Lestrade savait sans l'avoir jamais dit que Sherlock faisait toujours attention à son apparence physique. Et même s'il s'y attendait, étrangement, ça lui fit un choc. _Encore un autre. _Sherlock était en vie. Devant lui. Et bon Dieu, que ça faisait bizarre. Il avait l'impression de revoir le jeune junkie des premiers temps.

- Où était ton respect, lorsque tu as laissé Donovan m'insulter – je me fiche de ces insultes, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit : je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent – mais tu l'as laissé te faire douter. Tu as laissé_ Moriarty_ s'insinuer en toi. Tu as … préféré suivre _l'opinion publique_, _l'évidence_, plutôt que de me faire confiance. Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter, que ce sont les petits détails qu'il faut observer, pas l'évidence d'une scène toute faite qu'on vous met sous les yeux ?! _Crétins de flics !_ Tu as … Tu as douté, Lestrade ! Tu as même fait pire que ça. Tu les a cru. Et tu es venu toi-même pour m'arrêter. Tu les as tous laissé te manipuler. ALORS, BORDEL, OU IL ETAIT TON_ RESPECT _A CE MOMENT LA ?!

Le cœur de Lestrade se comprima douloureusement. Il se releva, sans cesser de le dévisager, et avança vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, Sherlock, avoua-t-il alors avec la plus grande sincérité. Je suis vraiment désolé. Oui, j'ai douté. Et je l'ai regretté, tout ce temps, je n'ai pas cessé de le regretter.

Sherlock se détourna de lui, visiblement touché même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Et bouleversé, s'il on en croyait sa grimace soudaine, la grimace de celui qui est sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et qui se retient. La main sur le front, il était fébrile et claquait des dents.

_- Les regrets_, cracha-t-il, méprisant, _toujours les sentiments._ Si tu crois que ça va me sauver !

- Bien que que oui, crétin, répliqua Lestrade.

Il souffla, regarda ailleurs, les mains sur les hanches, puis céda soudain et l'enlaça fortement pour le serrer contre lui.

- Oh, Sherlock. Ca fait du bien de te voir. Ca fait vraiment du bien … de te savoir en vie. Même si tu es toujours aussi crétin, à ce que je vois.

Comme un ado qui aurait trop vite grandi, Sherlock se tenait légèrement courbé, la tête enfouie dans son épaule, sans l'enlacer mais il resta là, contre lui . Il tremblait. Lestrade respecta sa pudeur et ne chercha pas à savoir s'il était en train de pleurer ou non. De toute façon, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il frotta son dos en un geste apaisant, le serrant contre lui dans un mélange de douceur et de force.

- Non, marmonna enfin Sherlock d'une voix trop grelottante pour être normale, ne fait pas semblant, Lestrade. Je sais maintenant de source sure que tu me trouves adorable. Tu dois aimer ça … les crétins.

L'inspecteur ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Espèce d'adorable crétin … murmura-t-il tendrement.

Il sut alors qu'il se passait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Les tremblements de Sherlock avaient redoublés d'intensité. Inquiet, il n'osa pas bouger ni le lâcher, de peur qu'il ne perde l'équilibre.

- Ca va, Sherlock ?

- Ca ne pourrait pas … _aller mieux_, répliqua celui-ci, hilare. Lestrade …

- Oui ?

- Merci.

_- « Merci ? »_ Attends, Sherlock, est ce que tu viens de … me remercier, à l'instant, où ce sont mes oreilles qui déconnent ?

L'ancien détective éclata une nouvelle fois d'un rire nerveux où se mêlaient les larmes.

- Oui, Grégory Lestrade, c'est bien ce que tu crois, mais je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Juste … pour ce que tu as dit. Tu le penses vraiment ?

Lestrade le serra un peu plus, comme pour le rassurer. _Bon sang, un vrai gamin._

- Bien sur que je le pense vraiment.

- Alors c'est pas … très rassurant pour moi. Maintenant je me sens …_ je ne me sens pas bien !_

- Il n'y a aucune raison, je … Sherlock... ? Sherlock ?!

Sherlock s'était évanoui. De justesse, il parvint à le retenir, le saisissant aux aisselles. Quel con ! Sherlock se sentait vraiment mal, et lui, il n'avait pas compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Flash Back_

_Sherlock a 19 ans_

_Un glacial froid d'hiver plonge Londres dans une immobilité morbide. D'habitude, Sherlock aime ça, la solitude. Les rues désertes remplies de brume et de silence où l'on entend seulement le miaulement d'un chat errant. Ca lui donne plus d'espace et de tranquillité pour... réfléchir ? Peut-être. Sûrement ça, oui. S'il devait y réfléchir plus profondément, il dirai qu'il préfère être seul parce que quand il est seul, il n'a pas besoin de faire semblant, ni de se surveiller. Il peut être lui-même. Lâcher-prise. _

_Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. _

_C'est figé. _

_Pas la moindre distraction. Pas le moindre signe de vie. Tout va tranquille, endormi, calme. Horriblement calme. _

_Et Sherlock déteste ça, le calme. _

_Quand il reste inerte pendant des jours entier sur son lit, dans une imitation très fidèle à celui d'un poisson mort, le calme lui convient. Quand il réfléchit, ça lui convient aussi parfaitement. Quand il est sur quelque chose d'intéressant !_

_Mais ce calme là, non, c'est à la limite de l'insoutenable, ça lui donne des envies de meurtres, envie de hurler, de taper dans les murs, de s'en prendre aux autres étudiants._

_Étudiants qu'il déteste tout autant que le reste, tout autant que les murs de la fac et ces cours aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres. Il déteste se sentir prisonnier. Prisonnier. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait le contrôler. Le maîtriser. Il a vraiment horreur de ça, être inférieur. L'idée même d'envisager que quelqu'un puisse avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur lui le remplie d'horreur. _

_Il rentre dans le campus, son sac noir en bandoulière sur l'épaule, la mine maussade. Il regarde les autres étudiants, devant la fac, en train de fumer pour la plupart et de parler de soirée, de sexe, de pleins de choses vraiment inutile et qu'il comprend sans comprendre. C'est assez paradoxale. Si, il peut analyser tout ce qu'ils ont fait, il peut tout savoir de ce qu'ils disent et même au delà, mais il ne comprends pas … il ne comprends pas en quoi ça les anime tant. Il n'y a rien d'excitant. Rien de digne d'intérêt. Stupides jeunes. _

_La vérité, c'est peut-être qu'il a peur du sexe, mais insulter les autres est plus facile que de s'affronter soi-même. Et puis de toute façon, dans cette putain de société, on a pas le droit d'être différent. On a pas le droit de ne juste pas s'intéresser au sexe. On a pas le droit de dire « je suis jeune et je déteste les fêtes, le monde, le bruit, le sexe. ». _

_Alors, il préfère les détester. Parce que c'est plus facile sans doute. Il dépasse à grands pas les portes vitrées, ignorant les chuchotements, les ricanements et l'habituelle « Salut, l'taré, toujours aussi aimable. »_

_Peut-être que ça l'atteint d'une façon différente. Et il voudrait plus que tout faire croire le contraire, mais ce ne serai pas tout à fait la vérité. Non, les insultes des « petites gens » ne l'atteignent pas, c'est vrai. Il est bien au dessus de ça. Mais en revanche, le fait qu'il n'y ai personne pour le comprendre, pour l'apprécier comme il est, le blesse bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. _

_Il rentre dans l'amphi, s'installe à l'écart. Le cours commence, et il écoute sans écouter, parce que ça l'ennuie. Il trépigne sur sa chaise. Les commentaires tout autour de lui, les bavardages, s'insupportent. Il trépigne sur place, le regard rivé sur le professeur maussade qui débite un cours tout aussi inintéressant. _

_Bon sang. _

_Il connaît ces moments là, ce moment où il ferai n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour disparaître, pour ne plus exister. Plus que l'ennui, c'est autre chose. C'est comme une angoisse indicible qui saisi à la gorge, amenuisant son souffle. Les murs semblent se rétrécir, l'enserrant, l'emprisonnant. Et eux tous, tout autour, si stériles, si … différents._

_Mais c'est lui qui est différent. Il le sait très bien._

_Et qu'il s'en sente incroyablement, honteusement fier ou non, ça ne change rien. _

_Ca fou les boules. _

_Ca fou les boules, d'être seul au milieu du monde._

_C'est tellement douloureux que ça lui donne la nausée. Un sentiment d'écœurement répulsif monte en lui, l'envahi, le pénètre._

_Ailleurs. _

_Il a envie d'être ailleurs. _

_N'importe où. _

_Loin de ces jeunes qui ne le comprennent pas et l'insultent à longueur de journée, loin des questions incessantes et inquisitrices pour savoir si oui ou non il l'a déjà fait, comme un test à passer pour rentrer dans le moule, loin des remarques sur son orientation sexuelles et loin des filles qui le draguent pour venir vérifier, gloussant entre elles comme des dindes écervelés. Loin des mecs en costard qui se prennent pour des hommes, des vrais, et le regardent de haut. Loin de ces murs, loin de ces chaises, loin de ces cours stupides et des obligations auxquelles il est obligé de se soumettre, loin de sa mère, de cette maison qui n'a jamais vraiment été la sienne, loin de Mycroft-le-parfait, toujours si brillant à côté du pauvre étudiant blasé qu'il est. _

_Il veut autre chose. Quelque chose d'excitant. De vivant. Est-ce vraiment si difficile à concevoir pour un esprit inférieur au sien ? _

_Ses ongles griffent la table en bois peint, vont s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses cuisses. Le regard fixe et vide, il se concentre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser. Pour ne pas balancer la table. Pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas s'arracher la peau. _

_Trente secondes ; trente secondes de trop. _

_Dans un élan furieux, il attrape ses affaires et se lève de sa chaise, fuyant vers la sortie à grandes enjambées décidées, faisant régner soudain un silence de mort dans le boucan infernal de sa chaise se fracassant par terre et de ses chaussures frappant le sol. _

_Il fuit. Il fuit encore. Il ne pleure plus depuis longtemps, mais ça fait mal, comme un feu intérieur logé quelque part entre sa gorge et ses joues et qui embrase douloureusement ses tempes. Les dents serrées, il stoppe sa course pour s'écrouler par terre, près d'un mur. Il a marché plus loin qu'il ne le pensait et regarde autour de lui. Il se trouve au pied d'un bâtiment désaffecté. De toute façon, tant pis. Il n'y a personne et il en a besoin. C'est impérieux, plus fort que lui. Nécessaire. Il fouille dans son sac, les mains tremblantes, pour en ressortir un petit flacon, une seringue enveloppée dans un sachet stérile et un large élastique. Il relève sa manche, le souffle court, attache l'élastique au dessus de son coude, le serre avec ses dents. Il ouvre le flacon, y plonge la seringue, tapote le creux de son coude, à la recherche d'une veine, y presse l'aiguille … Il ne la plonge pas tout de suite. Il attend un peu. Pour savourer l'adrénaline et la promesse d'extase à venir, pour savourer l'ultime, terrible et délicieuse hésitation de l'aiguille gorgée de poison, tout contre le sang effervescent qui bout dans ses veines. _

_Puis il appuie. C'est comme appuyer sur la détente. On sait qu'on va se tuer. Tout de suite, on plus tard, on sait que la mort est au bout de la crosse de pistolet, au bout de l'aiguille. Et pourtant, il continue._

_Il pousse un soupire de soulagement, alors que le le produit se diffuse dans ses veines. Il n'a pas retiré l'aiguille de sa peau lorsqu'une voit retentit derrière lui _

_- Eh ! Toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! _

_Il sursaute violemment. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ces habitudes mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un le surprenne dans un moment pareil. Il arrache la seringue et l'élastique pour les fourrer dans son sac avec le flacon et se redresse aussitôt, jetant un bref regard, dans on élan, à la silhouette encore un peu éloignée qui s'approche dangereusement. Il fuit._

_- EH ! Reviens ! REVIENS, J'TE DIS ! _

_Il court aussi vite qu'il peut, mais la cocaïne commence à faire son effet et il sent ses pas moins certains, comme si tout se mettait à flotter. Il a l'impression de flotter. _

_La course continue sur quelques mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne heurte quelque chose – un stupide muret – puis s'écroule de tout son long sur la pelouse. Il essaye de se relever mais alors qu'il parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes, le poids de son poursuivant s'abat sur lui et le plaque contre le sol. Il sent une poigne impitoyable lui broyer le dos, coinçant ses poignets ensembles pour y passer les menottes. Et il essaye de se concentrer, de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas sombrer. Il voit l'herbe devant ses yeux, en une tâche verte floue. C'est alors que l'homme le retourne d'un trait. Brutalement. Il distingue à peine son visage. Un jeune flic certainement. _

_- Alors, t'essayais de t'enfuir, hein ?_

_Il grogne, laissant sa tête retomber contre la terre. _

_- Et en plus, pris sur le fait ! T'es mal barré p'tit gars._

_- Je ne suis un « p'tit gars », réplique Sherlock d'une voix hargneuse et un peu pâteuse. _

_Il est relevé de force et entraîné derrière lui. Sherlock parvient à peine à marcher et n'arrive pas à apercevoir où il vont. Puis il y a du monde autour. Il entend, lointain, les cliquetis d'appareils photos. Il voit des silhouettes s'approcher. _

_- Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé? _

_- Un étudiant, pris sur les lieux du crime. _

_- Bien. Intéressant. Emmenez-le. Je vous charge de l'interroger, Lieutenant Lestrade._


End file.
